Dopo il World Youth
by Sanae78
Summary: Tsubasa e Sanae si sciolsero da quel bellissimo bacio che aveva celebrato il coronamento del loro sogno: il ragazzo infatti, poco prima, aveva chiesto la mano della fanciulla che ...
1. Preparativi per il matrimonio

_Vi ripropongo questa storia, che è la prima che ho scritto, sperando che ora la lettura risulti più gradevole!_

_Dedicata a Minigo ed Ansy!_

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth" di Sanae78**

**Capitolo 1**

**Preparativi per il matrimonio**

**Parte I: Ancora allo stadio**

Tsubasa e Sanae si sciolsero da quel bellissimo bacio che aveva celebrato il coronamento del loro sogno, infatti Tsubasa aveva chiesto la mano della ragazza che commossa aveva accettato di stargli accanto continuando a tifare per lui.

La piccola Sanae, meglio conosciuta come 'Anego', il temutissimo capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu, era stata la prima a sostenere il giovane Tsubasa durante le sue prime partite ufficiali.

I due si guardarono negli occhi, ancora non rendendosi conto di quello che era appena successo, Tsubasa aveva deciso di condividere la sua vita ed i suoi sogni con la persona, che da anni gli aveva preso il cuore,a lui piaceva anche quando erano piccoli, seppur Anego avesse un carattere e degli atteggiamenti da vero maschiaccio ed aveva bisogno di averla vicino per essere veramente felice, nonostante i suoi continui successi.

A quel punto iniziarono a parlare dell'accaduto e di quello che li aspettava.

"Mi sembra di sognare, ma sei sicuro di volermi accanto e di voler condividere il resto della vita con me? Ora per quanto tempo saremo fidanzati e quando pensi che ci potremo sposare?"

"Certo, non ho dubbi! Tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto io abbia sentito la tua mancanza in questi anni che siamo stati separati. Non sei stata la sola a soffrire per la nostra lontananza."

Quando sei apparsa in Brasile, ho capito che senza di te la mia vita non era completa! E poi quando hai ripreso a sostenermi durante le partite, ho capito finalmente che ti amavo più di me stesso e che volevo costruire una vita insieme a te ed avere dei bambini con te.

Ho già prenotato la chiesa e se sei d'accordo potremmo sposarci tra tre giorni, questa volta non partirò da solo, non voglio partire senza di te!"

"Sei sicura di volermi seguire in giro per il mondo, purtroppo la vita del calciatore è una vita girovaga. Te la senti di venire con me?"

"Accetto di seguirti ovunque deciderai di andare, non m'importa dove sarà! Mi basta starti vicina per essere felice!"

"Bene ora non mi resta, che chiedere a tuo padre il permesso di sposarti. Andiamo è ora di informare della nostra decisione anche i nostri genitori!"

E così Tsubasa e Sanae, lasciarono lo stadio per recarsi a casa Nakazawa.

**Parte II: la richiesta del permesso**

I due giovani giunsero a casa Nacazawa e furono accolti con una certa sorpresa, infatti ci si aspettava, che fossero a festeggiare con gli altri ragazzi la vittoria del "World Youth Hen".

Sanae si precipitò ad abbracciare la madre manifestandogli la propria felicità, che intuì quello che poteva essere successo alla figlia.

Nel frattempo Tsubasa disse alla famiglia Nakazawa che lui e Sanae avevano bisogno di parlargli di una cosa importante e così tutti si ritrovarono in salotto.

"Allora ragazzi diteci di cosa si tratta?" il padre di Sanae era curioso di sapere cosa fosse successo.

"Vede questa sera, ho chiesto a Sanae di sposarmi e lei ha accettato, vorremmo sposarci tra tre giorni e ci piacerebbe avere la benedizione delle nostre famiglie!" Tsubasa sperava che gliel' avrebbero concessa.

La notizia lasciò sorpresi tutti i presenti, esclusi i diretti interessati..

La madre di Sanae era combattuta tra la gioia per la figlia e ciò che quello comportava, ovvero il trasferimento della figlia all'estero, ma consapevole di quello che stava passando sua figlia, si rese conto che amare significava sacrificare la propria felicità a favore della felicità della persona amata.

Quindi avrebbe appoggiato la decisione della figlia, anche se questo significava lasciarla andare a vivere lontano e rivederla raramente. E cercò lo sguardo del marito, per capire come avesse recepito la notizia.

Atsushi sbottò fuori con un grido di esultanza e gridò alla coppia di fidanzatini: "Congratulazioni!"

Invece al padre di Sanae era visibilmente alterato, come tutti i padri era consapevole del fatto che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe giunto anche per la sua piccola Sanae, ma il momento era arrivato troppo presto, sua figlia non aveva ancora compiuto diciannove anni e si sarebbe sposata con un giovane uomo che l'avrebbe allontanata.

Quindi si rivolse furioso a Tsubasa: " Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che mi hai appena chiesto? Vorresti sposare mia figlia e portartela via chissà dove! Non ti posso dare il permesso di sposarla e poi non vi sembra di correre troppo!"

"Papà, ma è la cosa che desideravo di più al mondo. Amo veramente Tsubasa e desidero solo avere la possibilità di stargli vicino e di creare una famiglia con lui. Mi piacerebbe avere la tua benedizione, ma se non può darmela, anche se amaramente sposerò Tsubasa." Sanae sembrava quasi supplicare il padre.

"Sanae, possibile che tu non riesca a capire il motivo del mio rifiuto!"

"Ti sbagli papà io ti capisco, anche a me mancherete molto tu, la mamma e Atsushi, ma io e Tsubasa ormai siamo due parti dello stesso cuore e non riusciamo più a vivere separati ed è giusto, che io lo segua."

"Oh, Sanae! Come hai ragione noi due è come se fossimo un'unica persona e non possiamo più separarci. Tuttavia, io non posso sposarti, se tuo padre non è d'accordo, perché la mancanza della sua benedizione ti farebbe soffrire e io voglio solo la tua felicità!"

"Siete entrambi, due giovani molto maturi, nonostante la vostra giovane età! Dimmi Tsubasa, se io ti dessi il permesso di sposare Sanae, solo alla condizione che voi veniate a vivere in Giappone, vorresti ancora sposare mia figlia? In fondo potresti giocare nella J-League." il sig. Nakazawa era rimasto colpito da quelle parole.

"Ma cosa dici papà, io non voglio che Tsubasa sia costretto a rinunciare ai suoi sogni per causa mia! Non accettare Tsubasa!" non poteva permettere a Tsubasa di farlo.

"E tu vorresti sposare un ragazzo che mette al primo posto la propria carriera!" sperava in quel modo di riuscire a far ragionare la figlia.

"Ti sbagli papà non è così! Come posso spiegartelo il calcio è parte di Tsubasa e del suo essere Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa si alzò in piedi gridando: "Si sbaglia, Sanae per me viene prima di tutto, anche della mia carriera! Se per sposarla, devo rinunciare alla mia carriera sono disposto a farlo!"

E Sanae in lacrime si gettò ad abbracciarlo dicendo: "No Tsubasa, non voglio! Non è giusto!"

La signora Nakazawa decise di intervenire rivolgendosi al marito dicendo: "Caro, ma perché non possiamo dargli la possibilità di vivere felici insieme?"

Il padre di Sanae guardò sua moglie e poi disse:"Ma allora la ami veramente! Sei consapevole del fatto che portarla all'estero con te significherebbe staccarla da tutti i suoi affetti. Sareste soli in un paese sconosciuto! Sarete disposti a prendervi cura l'uno dell'altro?"

Tsubasa guardò Sanae che con uno sguardo d'intesa gli diede la sua approvazione e disse: "Non si preoccupi sapremo prenderci cura l'uno dell'altra, chiediamo solo di poter realizzare il nostro progetto con la vostra benedizione!"

"Non ci resta che darvi la nostra benedizione, Tsubasa promettimi solo una cosa che avrai cura della mia piccola Sanae e che tutte le volte che potrete verrete a trovarci, permettendoci così di passare un po' di tempo coi nostri nipoti!"

"Potete contarci!" Tsubasa avrebbe mantenuto fede a quella promessa.

Sanae corse ad abbracciare il suo papà piena di gioia.

Poi Tsubasa, chiamò i suoi genitori, che si recarono col piccolo Daichi a casa Nakazawa per discutere i preparativi delle nozze imminenti.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. Poco dopo

_Ringrazio coloro che hanno recensito e coloro che stanno seguendo questa storia ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth" **

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2 **

**Poco dopo**

**Parte I**

**La comunicazione della notizia agli amici**

Presso il salone del ritiro della nazionale giapponese, mentre si stava svolgendo la festa per la vittoria della nazionale giovanile al "Wourld Youth Hen", tutti ormai si domandavano che fine avessero fatto Tsubasa e Sanae. Ad un tratto squillò il telefono e Tamotsu andò a rispondere: i due giovani erano alla cornetta. Avevano chiamato per avvisare che, a causa di un imprevisto, non avrebbero potuto partecipare alla festa. Subito Ide si allarmò pensando che fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Tsubasa però lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi... erano semplicemente impegnati ad occuparsi dei preparativi del loro matrimonio che si sarebbe celebrato da lì a pochi giorni e chiamavano per invitare tutti gli amici alla cerimonia!

Tamotsu, quasi incredulo, andò subito a comunicare agli altri ragazzi la novità. "Cosa? Penso di non aver capito bene: cos'è che succede?" Ishizaki, non credendo a quanto aveva appena sentito, fece un' espressione buffissima.

"A quanto pare Tsubasa e Sanae si sposano!" Tamotsu ribadì la notizia che fece ammutolire la sala. Tutti erano increduli. Le ragazze erano commosse ma allo stesso tempo felici per l' amica che finalmente stava per realizzare il suo sogno. Lo stupore era generale.

"Non ci posso credere: Sanae e Tsuabasa si sposeranno prima di noi! Accidenti così giovani!" anche Misaki ne rimase piuttosto sorpreso.

"Tsubasa riesce sempre a stupirmi come nel calcio anche nella vita: non credevo che fosse già pronto ad un passo del genere!" Kojiro proferì quest'opinione al suo rivale di mille sfide sportive.

"A chi lo dici! Non avrei mai pensato di dover partecipare ad un matrimonio a torneo concluso" Genzo concordò con lui.

"Tsubasa riesce sempre a lasciarci tutti senza parole!" disse Misugi.

"Invece io vi devo dire che questa notizia non mi stupisce affatto! So benissimo quanto bene si vogliano quei due e quanto debba essere stato difficile vivere lontani per così tanto tempo; però devo ammettere che pensavo che si sposassero tra qualche anno! Invece, a quanto pare, per Tsubasa è quasi impossibile aspettare ancora!". Ishizaki pronunciò molto seriamente la sua opinione e gli fecero eco le ragazze con le lacrime agli occhi...

"Sono tanto felice per entrambi!"

"Anch'io Yukari! Sanae se lo meritava proprio questo regalo!

"Sono tanto contenta per loro: in fondo è un po' anche merito mio se quei due si sono messi insieme!" Kumi sentiva di aver contributo a tutto questo.

"Ma cos'è che succede Kojiro? Ma davvero Tsubasa e la sua ragazza si sposano fra pochi giorni?"

"Sì, hai capito bene Maki, è proprio così!"

"Ma sono giovanissimi! Comunque, pur conoscendoli solo di vista, sono felice per loro!" anche Azumi non poteva che essere felice per quest'evento.

Ogni ragazza presente in realtà provava un po' d'invidia nei confronti di Sanae in quanto lei, diversamente da loro, avrebbe coronato finalmente il suo sogno, iniziando una nuova vita insieme al ragazzo che aveva sempre amato e che, viceversa, l' aveva sempre amata. Tutte le ragazze presenti perciò si chiedevano quando sarebbe stato il loro turno...

All'improvviso entrò al J-Village Matsuyama e si stupì di vedere tutte le persone così agitate. Chiese perciò a .Ishizaki: "Ma che è successo?"

Ishizaki gli rispose con un gran sorriso: "Vuoi sapere l' ultima novità...? Stasera Tsubasa ha chiesto a Sanae di sposarlo e lei ha accettato: tra pochi giorni saremo tutti ospiti al loro matrimonio!"

"Coooosa? Dici davvero o mi prendi in giro? Hanno appena diciannove anni e già convolano a nozze...naturalmente sono contento per loro, ma questa notizia mi ha preso un po' alla sprovvista!"

"Non capisco il motivo: sono due persone che si amano e che hanno deciso di vivere insieme." Infatti Ishizaki dopo aver attutito il colpo della notizia sembrava il meno sorpreso di tutti.

Ad un certo punto Genzo se ne uscì con questa frase: "Ed io che ero convinto che Tsubasa fosse innamorato solo del pallone!" lo disse facendosi una bella risata.

"Invece ti sbagliavi!In realtà per Tsubasa l'amore è la cosa più importante a questo mondo!" Ishizaki lo contraddì e scoppiò una risata spontanea che rilassò l' atmosfera.

In un angolo anche Gamo e Katagiri stavano parlando del lieto evento.

"Hai sentito Katagiri? Tsubasa si sposa! Devo dire che quel ragazzo riesce sempre a lasciarmi senza parole! Come credi che influenzerà questa decisione sulla sua carriera di calciatore?"

"Non preoccuparti Gamo. Per me il suo rendimento in campo potrà solo migliorare considerando che adesso non sarà più da solo ad affrontare le difficoltà della sua professione, ma accanto ad una persona che farà di tutto per appoggiarlo e per sostenerlo con il proprio affetto. Non devi sottovalutare questi due ragazzi, sono due persone mature nonostante la loro giovane età. Sono stato testimone anch'io della loro storia d' amore e di sicuro continuerò a fare il tifo per loro."

"Se lo dici tu che hai seguito le sue imprese calcistiche da quando aveva dodici anni ti credo...allora prepariamoci per l' evento!"

Ad un certo punto Ishizaki proruppe con un grido: "Ma insomma che razza di amici siamo, dobbiamo fargli le nostre congratulazioni per il matrimonio!" E tutti gli altri in coro: "Sì, bravo Ishizaki! Ottima idea!"

"Bene allora tutti al telefono!"

"Sì! Ricordati che noi tutti vogliamo salutarli, quindi ci metteremo in fila e e aspetteremo il nostro turno!"

**Parte II**

**A casa Nakazawa**

A casa della sposa intanto si discutevano i preparativi del matrimonio. Ad un tratto squillò il telefono e Atsushi andò a rispondere: "Pronto, qui casa Nakazawa."

Dall'altra parte della cornetta: "Ciao piccoletto, sono il grande Ishizaki. Sbrigati a passarmi i futuri sposi che qui c' è un mucchio di gente impaziente che non vede l' ora di far loro le felicitazioni!" Ishizaki pronunciò queste parole quasi urlando e il povero Atsushi inizialmente rimase un po' stordito.

"Presto Tsubasa e Sanae, correte al telefono, ci sono i vostri amici che vogliono congratularsi con voi!"

"Cosa? Dici davvero?" Tsubasa e Sanae non se l' aspettavano e si avvicinarono al telefono.

"Staranno ancora festeggiando... In teoria anche noi saremmo dovuti essere lì con loro!" Tsubasa in quel momento guardò Sanae che disse: "Anch' io ero convinta che stasera mi avresti portato lì e invece hai avuto la brillante idea di cambiarmi i programmi e di condurmi alla stadio della vittoria!" Sanae sorrideva tutta contenta a Tsubasa.

Intanto Atsushi, che aveva ancora la cornetta in mano, gridò loro: "Ma allora, cosa aspettate a venire? Vi date una mossa! Qui mi stanno assordando!"

A quel punto Tsubasa e Sanae si guardarono un'altra volta e scoppiarono a ridere. "Tranquillo! Arriviamo immediatamente!" Tsubasa e Sanae lo rassicurarono.

I due si presero per mano e corsero al telefono.

"Passami pure la cornetta Atsushi!"

"Finalmente Tsubasa. In questi pochi minuti ho rischiato di diventare sordo! Mamma mia quanto sono rumorosi i vostri amici!"

"Pronto, sono Tsubasa!"

"Finalmente vecchio furbone...anche stasera sei riuscito a combinarne una delle tue! Scherzi a parte, qui tutti volevano dirvi..." Forza ragazzi, facciamo un bel coro in modo che ci sentano bene!

Ishizaki insieme a tutti i presenti urlarono a squarcia gola: "Congratulazioniiii!E siate feliciiii!" Ishizaki non perdeva mai il suo tono scherzoso. Fecero un coro paragonabile a quelli che si sentono allo stadio e anche Sanae riuscì a sentire le loro parole avvicinandosi alla cornetta. Intanto Tsubasa, mentre parlava al telefono, cingeva Sanae con un braccio da dietro tirandola vicino a sé, in modo che potesse partecipare anche lei alla conversazione.

"Avete sentito bene? Qui siamo tutti felici per voi e non vediamo l' ora di partecipare allo nozze!"

Tsubasa e Sanae commossi: "Grazie! Grazie a tutti!" "Scusateci se non siamo riusciti a partecipare alla festa: il matrimonio è tra pochi giorni e abbiamo ancora un mucchio di cose da definire!"

"Non ti preoccupare: vorrà dire che la prossima festa che organizzeremo sarà proprio quella per il vostro matrimonio! Giusto ragazzi!"

E gli altri: "Siii!"

"A proposito, prima che me ne dimentichi: che ne dite se ci occupassimo noi di organizzare la festa dopo la cerimonia? Voi sicuramente avrete già tante cose a cui pensare e così potremmo darvi una mano. Che ne dite?"

"Dammi un secondo che ne parlo con Sanae." "Sanee, cosa ne pensi se si occupassero i ragazzi dell'organizzazione del ricevimento e della festa nuziale?"

"Davvero! Lo farebbero? Sono fantastici! Sì, per me andrebbe bene!"

"Allora siete d'accordo?" chiese loro Ishizaki.

"Sì, senza alcun dubbio!Ci farebbe piacere avere il vostro aiuto e ne siamo molto lusingati!"

"Tranquilli, vi organizzeremo un ricevimento nuziale memorabile! Giusto ragazzi?" E gli altri sempre tutti in coro: "Siii!"

Ishizaki: "Ora ascoltate bene: qui ognuno dei presenti vuole farvi personalmente gli auguri. Inizierò io e poi seguiranno man mano tutti gli altri!"

E così Tsubasa e Sanae restarono quasi un' ora al telefono per poter parlare con tutti i loro amici. Quando questa lunga telefonata giunse al termine furono contenti e stupiti per tutto l' affetto che gli amici gli avevano dimostrato... Tsubasa, dopo aver riagganciato la cornetta, guardò Sanae e disse: "Abbiamo degli amici eccezionali e sono convinta che avremo una splendida festa nuziale!". A quel punto Sanae si liberò dalla stretta di Tsubasa per poi abbracciarlo in maniera diversa, in modo da poterlo guardare meglio occhi. Sanae sorridendo: "Sì, sono proprio fantastici!".

In quel momento Atsushi e Daichi entrarono nella stanza. Il più piccolino in particolare guardava la scena con due occhioni stralunati. Atsushi allora lo guardò a sua volta e gli disse sottovoce: "Daichi, cerchiamo di non fare rumore, non dobbiamo disturbarli. Hai visto come stanno bene insieme la mia sorellina e il tuo fratellone?"

"E' vero, però non è giusto Sanae la volevo sposare io!"

"Cosaaa!"

"Sì, perché cosa ci trovi di strano? Tua sorella è così bella e a me è sempre piaciuta, fin da quando ero piccolo piccolo!"

"Ah sì? E' perché adesso sei grande?"

"Certo, adesso ho quattro anni!" disse questo mostrando le quattro ditina della mano.

A quel punto Atsushi scoppiò a ridere e cercò di attutire il rumore mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca. Ma ormai erano stati scoperti. Tsubasa e Sanae infatti si erano accorti della loro presenza.

"Bricconcelli, cosa state combinando? Ci stavate spiando?" Tsubasa si accorse della loro presenza.

"No, ma cosa dici! Noi eravamo solo venuti a chiamarvi perché tutti quelli di là si stavano chiedendo che fine aveste fatto!" Atsushi si giustificò così. "Sapete, eravate proprio carini prima... Io e Atsushi ci siamo messi in disparte buoni buoni per non disturbarvi!"

"Ma cosa dici Daichi! Non devi dire queste cose!"

"Perché? Cosa ho detto di male?"

"Ma non capisci, così ci farai sgridare!"

"Tu cosa dici! Io sono un bravo bambino e non ho fatto nulla di male per essere sgridato!"

"Invece ti sbagli. Perché li abbiamo disturbati!"

"Ma tu hai detto che potevamo guardare."

"Cosa c' entra, prima era diverso!"

"Perché?"

"Perché loro non ci avevano ancora sgamato".

"Sgamato!"

"Significa scoperto, ma tu sei ancora troppo piccolo per saperlo!"

"Non sono piccolo, te l' ho già detto prima, e poi gioco già a pallone con i bambini più grandi! Non devi dire queste cose altrimenti mi arrabbio!"

"Accidenti, ma come ho fatto a dimenticarlo!" E si mise a ridere di nuovo.

"E adesso perché ridi ? Voglio ridere anch'io!"

"Lascia stare sono cose mie!"

"Certo che voi ragazzi più grandi siete proprio strani!" e si mise a ridere a sua volta.

Anche Tsubasa e Sanae, che avevano assistito alla scena, ridevano.

"E voi perché ridete?" Daichi non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Sanae allora andò dal piccolo Daichi e lo prese in braccio. Sanae lo guardò dolcemente e disse: "Perché siete troppo divertenti insieme!"

Tsubasa le si avvicinò: "Sì, siete proprio fortissimi insieme e strizzò l' occhio ad Atsushi!"

"Hai ragione in effetti il piccoletto è parecchio sveglio per la sua età!"

"E' proprio in gamba il mio fratellino!"

Atsushi si rivolse a Daichi: "Sei contento? Sei finito anche tra le braccia di Sanae per merito mio!"

"Ma cosa dici?" Tsubasa e Sanae erano straniti.

E Daichi, mentre gli altri parlavano, era diventato tutto rosso e si era stretto al petto di Sanae.

"Dovete sapere che a Daichi è sempre piaciuta Sanae!"

"Cosa?"

"Non devi mica vergognarti, sono felice di averti come ammiratore!"

Tranquillo, nemmeno io sono arrabbiato con te! Devo dire che hai ottimi gusti in fatto di donne! Di solito gli spasimanti di Sanae li prendo a calci, ma con te non lo farò anche perché sei mio fratello e so che non cercherai di portarmela via!"

"Sì, è vero! Io voglio che siate felici!"

"Sono sicuro che quando sarai più grande troverai anche tu la ragazza giusta per te."

"Certo. Però io la voglio bella come Sanae!"

"Non so perché di Sanae ne esiste una sola al mondo!"

"E' proprio vero." anche Daichi era d' accordo.

"Però sarà stupenda anche la tua, ne sono sicuro!"

"Ora però raggiungiamo gli altri di là, prevedo che sarà una lunga nottata!"

"Hai ragione Tsubasa!"

Ed i due neo-fidanzatini si diressero con i loro fratelli verso l' altra stanza..

** Continua...**


	3. Telefonata a Roberto

_Ringrazio le persone che stanno seguendo questa mia storia che è la prima che ho scritto e quella a cui tengo di più in assoluto e auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**Telefonata a Roberto**

Mentre stavano per entrare nella stanza, Tsubasa si bloccò di colpo e disse: "Roberto ... devo comunicargli la notizia."

"E' vero! Chissà come la prenderà?"

"Sono sicuro, che ne sarà entusiasta pure lui! Anche perché in Brasile abiteremo tutti nella stessa casa!"

"Tutti e tre insieme?"

"Si, perché ti dispiace?"

Intanto Daichi si stava agitando: "Sanae per favore mettimi giù. Mi scappa la pipì."

"Atsushi, accompagnalo in bagno per favore."

"Ok, vieni piccolo."

"Corriamo. Sto per farmela sotto."

"Allora sbrighiamoci." Atsushi sollevò il bambino e corse subito verso il bagno.

"No. Lo sai, che anch'io sono molto affezionata a Roberto, anzi ti devo confessare, che sono stata pure gelosa di lui. Sembrava che per te fosse la persona più importante di questo mondo."

"In effetti calcisticamente parlando penso fosse l' impressione che davo, ma ricordati che sono sempre stato un ragazzo come tutti gli altri e le ragazze non mi sono mai state indifferenti. Però sei stata solo tu l' unica capace di catturami il cuore, anche se quando ci siamo conosciuti a volte ho avuto paura di prenderle!" e si mise a ridere.

"Ma cosa dici? Sai benissimo che non avrei mai alzato un dito contro di te, i primi tempi quando ti stavo vicino diventavo letteralmente un agnellino."

"Allora nemmeno le altre ragazze ti erano indifferenti."

"Adesso non ti arrabbiare, le guardavo cogli occhi da maschietto, ma tutto qui. A dir la verità le altre le ho sempre trovate piuttosto insignificanti rispetto a te."

"Perché insignificanti?"

"Non so, come posso spiegartelo ...a nche quand' eri piccola apparentemente sembravi molto dura, ma in più di un' occasione hai dimostrato di avere una dolcezza interiore infinita."

Sanae arrossì: "Non so se merito tutti i complimenti che mi stai facendo ... però io sono fatta così e non ci posso fare niente e sono contenta che tu mi apprezzi sia coi miei pregi che coi miei difetti."

"A proposito come farai a contattare Roberto? Gli telefonerai?"

"No preferisco parlargli di persona. Sai benissimo che per me è come se fosse un fratello maggiore e inoltre vorrei chiedergli di farmi da testimone al matrimonio. E domani lo chiederò anche ad Ishizaki, loro due saranno i miei testimoni. E tu piuttosto hai già pensato a chi saranno le tue damigelle?"

"Si, domani lo chiederò a Yukari e a Yayoi, le mie due amiche più care."

"Immaginavo che avresti scelto loro due."

"Anch' io ero sicura che l' avresti chiesto a Roberto e a Yshizaki."

"Vengo di là a fare un salto a salutare e poi prendo la macchina e vado al ritiro brasiliano."

"D' accordo!"

Entrarono nella stanza.

Intanto i rispettivi genitori avevano iniziato a fare conoscenza e si ricordavano ricordi sui rispettivi figli.

"Scusate, io devo scappare un attimo, ma cercherò di tornare il prima possibile. Mi raccomando voi continuate a simpatizzare e intanto se volete iniziate pure a definire i particolari del matrimonio con Sanae."

"D' accordo allora continuiamo a raccontarci simpatici aneddoti sul vostro conto. Sanae viene con te?" esclamò il padre di Sanae.

"No, la lascio qui a chiacchierare insieme a voi."

"Inoltre abbiamo un altra notizia da darvi, i nostri amici si occuperanno dell' organizzazione della festa nuziale."

I genitori ne furono tutti entusiasti.

Tsubasa salì in macchina e si diresse verso l' albergo, dove alloggiava la formazione brasiliana.

Quando giunse all' esterno c' era Natureza che palleggiava e sembrava pure divertirsi parecchio.

Appena lo vide Natureza gli passò il pallone e Tsubasa lo agganciò col piede destro e si mise a palleggiare a sua volta: "Dì un po', ma tu cosa ci fai da queste parti? Non dovresti essere a festeggiare la vittoria del mondiale con gli altri giocatori giapponesi?"

"In effetti dovrebbe essere così, ma ho bisogno urgentemente di parlare con Roberto Comunque tranquillo a tempo debito saprai pure tu."

"Mi sembra che prima fosse impegnato al telefono con qualche dirigente della federazione, ma ora dovrebbe aver finito. Preferisci entrare o se vuoi te lo chiamo e te lo mando fuori?"

"Per favore chiamalo e digli d' uscire, perché ho proprio bisogno di parlargli in privato."

"Allora te lo chiamo subito, anche perché da quel che ho capito finché non avrai parlato con lui non potrò essere al corrente delle ultime novità."

"Esatto. Hai proprio capito bene."

Natureza si fiondò di corsa nell' albero e per poco non travolse la mamma di Santana.

"Mi scusi tanto signora, ma andavo di fretta e non l' ho vista."

"Insomma Natureza fai più attenzione, cos' è tutta sta fretta?"

"Stavo cercando Roberto, c'è fuori Tsubasa, che ha urgenza di parlargli."

"Ma cosa ci fa Tsubasa qui?"

"Non so Santana, so solo che è venuto per parlare con Roberto. Comunque dopo che si saranno parlati ne sapremo qualcosa di più."

"Guarda Roberto è la su quella poltrona, che si legge un giornale."

"Grazie mille! Allora io vado a portare a termine la mia missione."

"Tienimi informato, mi raccomando."

"Contaci, appena saprò cos' è successo verrò a raccontartelo."

Roberto si stava leggendo tranquillamente le notizie sportive, quando sentì Natureza, che lo chiamava.

"Roberto, finalmente ti ho trovato!"

"Che c' è Natureza, perché sei così agitato?"

"C' è fuori Tsubasa , che ha bisogno di parlarti urgentemente."

"Tsubasa è qui! Vado subito da lui. Chissà cosa sarà accaduto?"

Quando uscì Roberto trovo Tsubasa, che palleggiava allegramente col pallone.

"Ciao Tsubasa! Vedo che hai trovato il modo di passare l' attesa divertendoti."

"Lo sai che il pallone è il mio migliore amico e che con lui mi diverto d' ovunque."

"E come potrei scordarlo. Dimentichi forse che anche per me è la stessa cosa?"

"E' vero noi siamo due grandi amici del pallone."

"Ma tu cosa ci fai da queste parti? Stasera non c' era la festa della nazionale giapponese."

"E' vero, solo che ho avuto da fare cose più importanti."

"Cos' avresti avuto di così importante da fare?"

Tsubasa con lo sguardo molto serio e sereno: "Ho chiesto a Sanae di diventare mia moglie e lei ha accettato. In questo momento sono l' uomo più felice del mondo Roberto. Sono qui per dirti che il matrimonio si terrà tra tre giorni e vorrei chiederti di farmi il grande onore di essere uno dei miei testimoni."

Roberto lo abbracciò: "Non sai quanto sono felice per voi e accetto con molta gioia di farti da testimone."

"Grazie!"

"Sanae è una bravissima ragazza e sono sicuro che sarete molto felici insieme!"

Natureza intanto si era appostato a sbirciare: "Accidenti non capisco cosa si stanno dicendo quei due."

Santana gli sopraggiunse alle spalle: "Ma cosa fai? Non puoi aspettare con calma."

"No, sto morendo dalla curiosità di sapere che succede!"

Tsubasa e Roberto entrarono nell' albergo e quasi si scontrarono con Natureza e Santana.

"Insomma mi dite che è successo?"

"Tsubasa si sposerà tra tre giorni e siamo tutti invitati alle sue nozze!"

"Ti sposi Tsubasa?"

"Proprio così."

"Ma ti sei cacciato in qualche guaio?"

"No, nessun guaio! Sono stato io a chiedere a Sanae di sposarmi."

"Trattieniti Natureza! Ma cosa dici?"

"Non ti preoccupare Santana, è normale che la nostra giovanissima età porti a pensare che lo facciamo per porre rimedio a qualche azione avventata, ma non è così! Noi lo facciamo, perché ci amiamo entrambi profondamente e vogliamo vivere insieme."

"Allora congratulazioniii." disse Natureza.

"Si anch' io ti faccio tanti auguri."

"Grazie a tutti! Scusate ma avevo promesso di non tardare. Roberto domani poi ti chiamo per comunicarti tutti i dettagli."

"Va bene. Ciao Tsubasa."

"Ciao."

"A presto."

Tsubasa si avviò sulla strada del ritorno ancora euforico per tutte le emozioni, che avevano caratterizzato la giornata e la serata.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Preparativi

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Preparativi**

**Parte I**

**I preparativi per il matrimonio**

Tsubasa suonò il campanello e Sanae venne ad aprirgli.

"Finalmente sei tornato! Com' è andata?"

"Direi che è andata benissimo e ho potuto anche spassarmela con un pallone, mentre aspettavo che Roberto uscisse."

"Sai una cosa Tsubasa, è bello essere la tua ragazza, perché tu sei attirato solo dai palloni da calcio."

"Hai ragione, infatti non guarderei mai nessun altra come guardo te."

"Ti conviene, perché potrei arrabbiarmi molto!"

"Adesso andiamo che gli altri mi staranno aspettando."

"Ok!"

E passarono tutta la sera a definire i dettagli.

Alla chiesa a quanto pare, ci aveva già pensato Tsubasa che l' aveva prenotata il giorno dopo il suo ultimo rientro in Giappone.

A questo punto non restava che pensare ai vestiti per la cerimonia.

Tsubasa chiamò in disparte Sanae e parlarono della cosa.

"Ma davvero Tsubasa ci sposeremo nella stessa chiesa dove si sono sposati i miei genitori?"

"S^, proprio così."

"Ma tu come facevi a sapere che mi sarebbe piaciuto sposarmi proprio in quel posto?"

"Ti avevo sentito parlarne con mia madre e me lo sono ricordato."

Sanae allora lo abbracciò: "Grazie sei molto caro!"

"Guarda che sei tu quella che mi rende felice sposandomi."

"Ti garantisco, che la cosa è reciproca."

"Lo so, ci rendiamo felici a vicenda!.

"Tu non puoi capire, ma fin da quand' ero piccola ho sognato di sposarmi un giorno in quella chiesa, perché le sono molto affezionata. Da quando mia madre mi ha parlato del suo matrimonio e mi ha mostrato tutte le foto."

"Ti consiglio piuttosto di pensare al vestito, so che le spose di solito ci tengono molto. Hai già qualche idea? Puoi darmi qualche anticipazione?"

"Ma cosa dici Tsubasa, lo sai che lo sposo non deve sapere nulla dell' abito della sposa prima delle nozze. Porta male!"

"Tanto sono sicuro che sarai bellissima."

"E tu come ti vestirai?"

"Ma per lo sposo non vale la stessa storia della sposa?"

"No!"

"Pensavo di sposarmi con la divisa della nazionale, gli scarpini e il pallone in mano."

"Cosa? Ma nemmeno lì vuoi separarti dal pallone?"

"Ma io scherzavo. Ti prometto, che sarò elegantissimo. Sarò il tuo principe e tu la mia principessa!"

Sanae: "Così va meglio."

La lunga serata terminò e le due famiglie si accomiatarono, anche se per i prossimi giorni sarebbero stai tutti molto impegnati.

**Parte II**

**I preparativi dei ragazzi della nazionale**

Intanto al ritiro della nazionale giapponese, la festa era ancora in corso, ma più che una festa ora era diventata una vera e propria riunione, diretta da Ishizaki, in cui si discuteva quale fosse il modo migliore per realizzare i festeggiamenti per gli sposi.

"Alzate la mano e parlate uno alla volte, altrimenti facciamo solo un gran casino e non arriveremo di certo a capo di nulla ... Aoi, parla tu che hai alzato la mano per primo?" Ishizaki aveva il comando della situazione.

"Che la dovremmo organizzare all' aperto, visto la bella stagione e poi se ci fosse un bel prato potremmo pure divertirci a tirare qualche calcio al pallone, cosa che non credo dispiacerebbe affatto al capitano." propose Shingo.

"L' idea non è male, ma dove vorresti che l' organizzassimo allo stadio di calcio forse?"

"No aspetta Ishizaki, credo di avere il posto adatto ... il giardino della mia villa sarebbe perfetto! Che ne pensate?" Genzo aveva la soluzione del problema.

"E' vero sarebbe proprio una bella ambientazione per il party nuziale e poi così potremmo andare incontro alle esigenze di tutti. Tu sei disposto a mettere la tua villa a disposizione come location per le nozze di Tsubasa e Sanae?"

"Certo, anzi sono felicissimo di rendermi utile in questo modo e poi quella villa è un luogo pieno di ricordo, mi ricordo ancora quando Tsubasa mi lanciò il pallone di sfida dal belvedere!"

"Anch'io ricordo benissimo quella giornata, non dimenticare che sono stato testimone di quella memorabile sfida."

"Lo so perfettamente è da quell' episodio che è iniziato tutto..."

Intervenne Misugi:"Non dimentichiamoci però della cosa più importante, dove li recuperiamo i soldi per pagare la festa di nozze, ci avete già pensato?"

"Ho detto a Tsubasa di non preoccuparsi, perché questo dovrebbe essere una specie di mega-regalone di nozze fatto da tutti i componenti della squadra e dagli amici, però purtroppo a finanze siamo messi tutti piuttosto male!"

Allora intervenne Katagiri: "Ma siete sicuri di essere proprio così spiantati, non dimenticatevi che oggi avete il World Youth Hen e che quindi vi spetta un cospicuo premio in denaro che verrà suddiviso fra tutti i componenti della squadra e lo staff tecnico...credo che usandone una discreta quota potreste riuscire ad organizzare un gran bel ricevimento, però vi converrebbe votare, per vedere se qualcuno per esigenze personali, magari non possa contribuire con la propria quota."

"Adesso tutto diventa più fattibile, però una votazione in tal senso è necessaria. Forza ragazzi...chi è disposto a versare una quota del proprio premio per le spese per la festa alzi la mano!"

E tutti senza indugio alzarono la mano, anche Kojiro, Hyuga e Ishizaki se ne accorse.

Aveva ancora la mano alzata, quando gli disse: "Hyuga, ma sei sicuro di volerlo fare, tutti noi sappiamo che i soldi potrebbero servire alla tua famiglia, quindi rinuncia pure, tutti noi ti capiremo!"

"Non ti preoccupare Ishizaki, sono deciso a contribuire con la mia quota. Ormai anch'io faccio parte del gruppo della nazionale giovanile giapponesi e voglio rendermi utile affinché Tsubasa e Sanae abbiano la festa, che meritano. E' vero non posso negare che la mia famiglia non stia passando un buon momento economicamente, tuttavia sono sicuro che ora riuscirò a trovare un buon ingaggio da professionista, magari in Europa, il mio sogno sarebbe quello di indossare la mitica maglia bianconera della Juventus in Italia e così potrei realizzare il mio sogno e mantenere la mia famiglia senza preoccupazioni."

"Allora, grazie. Te ne siamo tutti infinitamente grati. Ma tu una volta, non eri un acerrimo nemico di Tsubasa?"

"All' inizio lo detestavo parecchio, però adesso è uno dei miei più cari amici ed è grazie a lui sono cresciuto sia come calciatore che come uomo, e di ciò gliene sarò infinitamente grato."

"Una volta dicevi di non aver amici, ma adesso mi sembra, che tu ti sia veramente reso conto di averne tanti accanto a te."

"Non dimenticherò mai quanto mi siete stati vicini, quando mia madre è stata male e mi avete aiutato a prendermi cura della mia famiglia. In particolare ringrazio Misugi e Yayoi."

"Ma cosa dici abbiamo fatto quello che era giusto fare e poi Yayoi è stata felicissima di occuparsi di tua madre e dei tuoi fratellini." gli rispose Misugi.

"Mi sono trovata molto bene con la tua famiglia Hyuga." Yayoi non poté che confermare le parole di Jun.

"E anche loro si sono trovati benissimo con te. Anzi io dovrei pure scusarmi per l' atteggiamento molto scortese che in passato ho avuto con voi altri, anzi con tutti."

"Non ti preoccupare, è tutto ok."

"Allora stabiliamo la quota e ognuno di noi la metterà nella cassa-spese per la festa...a proposito Katagiri quando ci darete i dindini?"

"Domani mattina saranno già disponibili."

"Ottimo! Allora bisogna pensare al cibo, il bere, agli addobbi e alla musica."

"Ishizaki ricordati, che anche noi dello staff ci teniamo a contribuire, per quanto riguarda il cibo e il bere potrei occuparmene io, infatti potremmo rivolgersi alla stessa ditta che si è occupata del catering in occasione della festa di benvenuto pre mondiale."

"Perfetto, sarebbe fantastico. Ricordo che era tutto buonissimo e il servizio eccellente. Auguriamoci solo che qualcuno non beva troppo e poi si metta a fare casino. Giusto Aoi?"

"Ma uffi, Ishizaki, la vuoi smettere di ricordami quella spiacevole parentesi e poi ve l' ho già detto, non mi sono mica ubriacato di proposito, solo che lo Champagne era così buono, che un bicchiere tirava l' altro."

"Si, perché adesso la colpa è dello Champagne ... ammetti piuttosto che avevi una gran voglia di sfidare Gentile e l' alcool ti aveva molto elettrizzato."

"Cosa c' entra adesso Gentile, tanto con lui me la vedrò, quando tornerò in Italia, però non immaginavo che l' alcool mi rendesse così spavaldo. Puoi stare tranquillo non vorrei mai rovinare la festa del mio idolo il grande Tsubasa Ozora. Prometto di non bere alcolici, onde evitare problemi."

"Va bene così si ragiona ... ricordati che non dovrai bere alcolici, ti terremo d' occhio."

"Lo prometto!"

"Direi che le ragazze si potrebbero occupare degli addobbi e noi di sistemare la location e di contattare un buon gruppo per la festa."

Dopo due ore riuscirono finalmente a mettersi d' accordo e la festa finì in questo modo un po' insolito.

I ragazzi da bravi cavalieri accompagnarono le ragazze a casa o ai rispettivi alberghi e poi alle tre di notte andarono finalmente a dormire.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Il giorno dopo: la mattinata di Tsubasa

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Il giorno dopo: la mattinata di Tsubasa**

Tsubasa si svegliò piuttosto presto, anche se era andato a dormire quasi alle tre di notte, ma in realtà non era riuscito a dormire molto, infatti era troppo eccitato per quello che era successo la sera prima.

Si alzò, si lavò ed indossò la divisa per andare a correre e poi scese a far colazione ed in cucina trovò suo padre e sua madre.

"Ben svegliato figliolo! Ma non è troppo presto per te, potevi restare a dormire anche un pochino di più e poi cos' è quella divisa vuoi già riprendere gli allenamenti?" gli disse Koudai

"Ma non vedi che è ancora molto emozionato per tutto quello che è successo ieri!" gli fece eco Natsuko.

"Già, devo ammettere però che quello che è successo ieri sera ha sorpreso molto pure noi! Non avrei mai pensato che ti saresti sposato così giovane!"

"Io invece non ci trovo proprio nulla di male e di strano, io sono stato molto fortunato, perché ho trovato subito la persona che mi completa in questo mondo e voglio costruirmi una famiglia insieme a lei. Credevo che foste felici anche voi per noi?"

"Certo che lo siamo, sai benissimo quanto io voglia bene a Sanae, per me è la figlia che non ho mai avuto e poi in questi anni in cui tu sei stato lontano, è stata molto vicina sia a me che a tuo fratello. Da una parte sono felice, perché avrai una persona meravigliosa che ti starà vicino, ma dall' altra mi rendo conto che sarete in due ad essere lontani"

"Non vi preoccupate, vi verremo a trovare ogni volta, che ci sarà possibile e poi entrambi siamo molto legati a questa città. Comunque adesso vorrei fare colazione, perché ho in programma di farmi una bella corsetta per la città e da tanto che non lo faccio, da quando sono partito per il Brasile."

"Bene, allora accomodati!"

In quel momento si aprì la porta ed entrò Daichi ancora sonnecchiato, con addosso il pigiamino, scalzo e con un pallone in mano.

"Ciao a tutti! Aspettami fratellone, voglio venire a correre con te, dammi un minutino che mi preparo subito!"

"Ma cosa dici, tu sei troppo piccolo, non ce la farai mai a tenere il passo di tuo fratello!" lo riprese il padre.

"Ma io voglio allenarmi con mio fratello, prima che parta di nuovo per il Brasile!"

"Tu vorresti solo passare un po' di tempo con tuo fratello, giusto?"

"Si, è proprio così mamma!"

"Non vi preoccupate, Daichi può benissimo venire con me! Ci penserò io a prendermi cura di lui e poi anch'io non vedo l' ora di trascorrere un po' di tempo col mio fratellino preferito!"

"Tu che ne dici Natsuko?"

"Per me va bene, però mi raccomando fai molta attenzione a questa piccola peste!"

"Veglierò su di lui!"

Daichi un po' sorpreso: "Come il tuo fratellino preferito ... ma ne hai solo uno di fratello Tsubasa!"

"Ora però facciamo colazione e poi ce ne andiamo un po' in giro!"

Dopo un quarto d' ora i due fratelli Ozora uscirono dalla loro abitazione e Tsubasa appariva un po' pensieroso.

"Che c'è fratellone? Ti vedo strano!"

"Non ti preoccupare Daichi, è solo che avevo pensato di correre un po' per la città, però se adesso andiamo in giro insieme stavo pensando a come fare."

"E che problema c'è! Io ti salgo sulle spalle e tu ti metti a correre come fai di solito!"

"Ma guarda che vado molto veloce, sei sicuro che non avrai paura di cadere?"

"No, sono sicuro che mi divertirò molto!"

"Bene, allora vada per la tua idea! Però ricordati, che se per qualunque motivo vorrai scendere dovrai dirmelo immediatamente!"

"D' accordo fratellone, ma non credo che accadrà, sono un tipo un po' spericolato io, sai!"

"Allora pronto che si parte!"

Tsubasa sollevò il piccolo Daichi e se lo mise sulle spalle: "Tieniti forte mi raccomando, oggi intendo tenere un' andatura piuttosto sostenuta!"

"Vai Tsubasa! Corriiii!"

E partirono per la loro corsa, Tsubasa naturalmente calciava anche un pallone da calcio.

Dopo qualche kilometro.

"Allora piccoletto, come stai?"

"Fratello, ammazza quanto sei veloce, continua così che io mi sto divertendo tanto! Anzi corri più veloce! "

"Come più veloce?"

"Si, si, sempre più veloce!"

"Allora preparati, perché ti farò provare l' ebrezza della vera velocità!"

"Si dai Tsubasa e poi da questa posizione posso osservare bene i tuoi movimenti e credo che questo mi potrà essere molto utile per il futuro!"

"Ma perché vuoi diventare anche tu un giocatore professionista?"

"Si, è proprio così, pensa che adesso anche se vado solo all' asilo gioca già nella squadra dei giocatori dei pulcini!"

"Si, me l' aveva detto la mamma! Ricordati che anche se sono lontano per motivi di lavoro, rimango pur sempre tuo fratello e ci sarò sempre sia per te che per i nostri genitori, qualora dovreste averne bisogno. E poi la lontananza non m' impedisce certo di tenermi informato su come, ve la passiate. Lo sai che appena posso chiamo, scrivo e se riesco, vi vengo perfino a trovare!"

"Si, si, lo so! Tu non sai come sono stato contento di rivederti, mi sei mancato tanto fratellone!"

"Anche tu fratellino ... mi dispiace di non esserci stato quando sei nato, però so che Sanae è stata molto vicina alla mamma in quel periodo e l' ha perfino accompagnata in ospedale, quando ha avuto le doglie!"

"Anche la mamma, me lo racconta sempre! Hai visto che bella la foto che ci hanno fatto in ospedale, subito dopo la mia nascita? Ci siamo io, la mamma e Sanae!"

"Si, Sanae me ne ha inviata una copia, è proprio bellissima!"

Stavano sopraggiungendo al vecchio campo di allenamento della Nankatsu, quando sentirono una voce e si girarono: "Ehi, voi! Ma siete già in giro a quest' ora?"

Era Ishizaki.

"Tsubasa guarda c'è Ishizaki! Ciao Ishizaki, come stai?"

Tsubasa si diresse subito verso di lui e i due amici si abbracciarono.

"Ciao Ryo, sai che stavo per passare al ritiro, perché avevo bisogno di parlarti, ma così mi risparmi la strada!"

"Saluti anche a te, piccolo Daichi!"

"Saluti, o grande Ishizaki! Non osare più chiamarmi piccolo, perché io non lo sono più, ho già quattro anni, insomma quante volte ve lo devo dire!"

"Ma che gli prende?"

"Niente, comunque poi ti spiego! Che ne dici, se mentre lui si sgranchisce un po' le gambe col pallone, noi ci sediamo a fare due chiacchiere!"

"Si, sono d'accordo!"

"Allora io gioco un po' col mio amico pallone, mentre voi parlate delle vostre cose?"

"Va bene, ma non ti allontanare e rimani, dove possiamo vederti!"

"Ok fratellone!"

"Sediamoci sulla panchina della Nankatsu, così riusciremo anche a tenere d' occhio quel piccoletto!"

"Dimmi, di cosa volevi parlarmi Tsubasa?"

"Vorresti dire che non lo immagini?"

"Certo che lo so, mi vuoi parlare del tuo matrimonio con Sanae."

"Esatto, cosa ne pensi?"

"Come ti ho già detto, sono molto felice per voi!"

"Questo lo so, ma mi piacerebbe la tua opinione in merito? Ti sembra una cosa avventata?"

"No affatto, perché vi conosco entrambi e so benissimo che vi amate davvero e desiderate solo potervi costruire un futuro insieme e sebbene entrambi siate molto giovani so che avete la maturità necessaria per affrontare questo passo insieme ed affrontarne tutte le difficoltà che comporta! Volevo chiederti come mai ti sei deciso adesso?"

"Mi sono reso conto di non riuscire più a starle lontano ed ero consapevole che anche lei soffriva molto per questo motivo e che non avrebbe mai voluto intralciare la mia carriera calcistica ... quindi ho deciso di farmi avanti e inoltre adesso guadagno abbastanza in modo da poter garantire un futuro alla nostra famiglia."

"Sono sicuro che insieme riuscirete a costruirvi una bella e solida famiglia e noi anche se lontani, vi saremo sempre vicini ... contaci!"

"Grazie, lo sappiamo di avere dei veri amici, su cui possiamo sempre contare e poi attraverso Internet ci terremo in costante contatto."

"Certo, anche perché noi ci teniamo molto a sapere come ve la passate!"

"A proposito, ma hai notato, che tu, che sei il mio migliore amico, ti sei messo con la migliore amica della mia fidanzata?"

"Ma cosa dici, io e Yukari non stiamo mica insieme, non siamo nemmeno ancora usciti insieme una volta."

"Non fare il finto tonto, Genzo mi ha raccontato tutto quello che è successo in infermeria, non negare, perché ci sono addirittura i testimoni. Dì la verità! Yukari ti piace molto, vero?"

"Non posso negarlo è solo che al momento non ho ancora capito come siamo messi, e poi dimentichi che noi ci siamo sempre preoccupati di fare in modo che tu e Sanae vi metteste insieme!"

"E come potrei ... anzi potremmo dimenticarcelo ... Sanae mi ha raccontato che è stata Yukari a convincerla a venirmi a trovare in Brasile e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi abbia fatto felice la cosa."

"Siamo stati un po' dei cupidi per voi!"

"E' per questo che Sanae, chiederà a Yukari di farle da damigella e adesso io ti chiedo di farmi da testimone insieme a Roberto, vuoi accettare?"

"Ne sono felicissimoooo!"

E i due si abbracciarono.

"Sei ufficialmente il mio testimone e per questo sarai anche costretto ad avere contatti con le damigelle ... e di questo mi dovresti ringraziare?"

"Certo ti ringrazierò non appena la situazione con Yukari diventerà più chiara!"

"D' accordo amico!"

Intanto c' era Daichi, che gli si era avvicinato: "Che ne dite di giocare con me?"

"Perchè no!"

"Andiamo Tsubasa a dare qualche lezione di calcio a questo calciatore in erba!"

"Ok!"

E si misero a giocare tutti insieme divertendosi molto, il bello del calcio è che per quanto si cresca, si riescono sempre a provare le gioie che si provano da bambini.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. Il giorno dopo: la mattinata di Sanae

_Ringrazio le persone che stanno seguendo questa storia a cui tengo moltissimo ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 6**

**Il giorno dopo: la mattinata di Sanae**

Anche Sanae quel mattino si alzò di buonora, infatti non vedeva l' ora d' incontrare la sua amica Yukari e di parlare con lei della splendida serata che aveva avuto e di tutto quello che di meraviglioso era successo.

Si preparò e scese a far colazione, i suoi genitori e il suo fratellino erano già in cucina.

"Ciao sorellina, già così mattiniera?"

"A dir la verità ero troppo emozionata per tutto quello che è successo ieri e non sono riuscita quasi a chiudere occhio ... però non sono affatto stanza, anzi sono piena di energia!"

"Beata te, io stamattina devo andare a scuola ... che palle!"

"Ma scusa Atsushi, tu mica devi sposarti tra pochi giorni e poi anch'io ho sempre fatto il mio dovere, quando dovevo andare a scuola. Non è mica colpa mia, se non ci devo più andare, perché ornai il mio percorso di studi si è concluso."

"Guarda che lo so benissimo che è mio dovere andarci, è solo che sono ancora troppo eccitato ...sono felice che ti sposi!" E le strizzò l' occhio.

"Grazie, fratellino!"

Allora squillò il campanello...

"Che strano è prestissimo, chissà chi sarà!" e Sanae corse ad aprire la porta.

Appena Sanae aprì la porta, apparve Yukari, che l' abbraccio forte forte: "Sono tanto felice per te, non vedevo l' ora di dirtele di persona!"

"Grazie, anch'io sono felicissima di vederti, ho un mucchio di cose da raccontarti!"

"Immagino e non vedo l' ora di sentirle!"

"Forza, saliamo in camera mia, così staremo più tranquille!"

"Andiamo!"

Pochi minuti dopo nella camera di Sanae.

"Guarda, questo è l' anello che mi ha regalato ieri, quando mi ha fatto la proposta .. .è bellissimo, non trovi!"

"Si hai ragione, è proprio bello! Devo dire, che Tsubasa ha dimostrato di avere proprio buon gusto scegliendolo."

"Già, in effetti ha molto stupito anche me ... è anche il primo regalo che mi fa, da quando stiamo insieme Sai lui non è il tipo da fare certe cose!" E sorrise.

"Davvero, non ti aveva mai regalato niente?"

"Eh, già! Però devi considerare, che praticamente non siamo stati insieme poco più di sei mesi e poi lui è partito per il Brasile ... lo sai che praticamente mi aveva lasciato libera per evitare di farmi soffrire, però io ho preferito dirgli 'ciao' e aspettarlo."

"Certo che me lo ricordo, quel giorno Tsubasa decise di salutare senza salutare nessuno, tranne te."

"Anch'io lo ricordo ancora benissimo, ero andata alla fermata dell' autobus per salutarlo ... a proposito mi devo correggere, in realtà questo è il secondo regalo che mi ha fatto Tsubasa da quando stiamo insieme!"

"Il secondo! Perché il primo cos' era?"

"Il primo è stato il pallone che mi ha regalato quella mattina prima di partire .. praticamente è stato come un pegno d' amore e di fedeltà ... è come se mi avesse regalato il suo cuore!"

"Certo, che Tsubasa ti ha proprio fatto un regalo stupendo quel giorno, credo che ti abbia fatto il regalo più bello che potesse farti!"

"E' vero, pensa che lo conservo ancora quel pallone." Aprì un' anta dell' armadio e tirò fuori il pallone di cui stavano parlando, per mostrarlo all' amica.

"L' hai conservato tutto questo tempo, ma non ti è mai venuta voglia di disfartene?"

"No, certo! E poi perché avrei dovuto farlo?"

"Perché probabilmente ogni volta che lo guardavi, pensavi che Tsubasa si trovava molto lontana da te. Non ti rattristava la cosa e poi il tuo amore si è allontanato da te proprio a causa del pallone. Non avresti preferito che trascorresse questi anni vicino a te?"

"E' vero che a volte guardarlo mi creava una grande malinconia, ma io non avrei mai voluto, che Tsubasa rinunciasse ai suoi sogni per me, speravo solo che prima o poi ne avrei fatto parte anchio...e ieri sera questo mio sogno si è finalmente avverato ed è successo prima di quanto mi aspettassi. Pensa, Tsubasa mi ha detto che non ha mai smesso di amarmi, ma ci pensi anche a lui sono mancata tanto."

"Il vostro è proprio un grande amore, che sta per coronarsi in un bellissimo sogno. Sai che un pochino ti invidio! Chissà se anch'io riuscirò a trovare un uomo che mi ami come il tuo Tsubasa?"

"Ma da quel che ne so, sei già sulla buona strada o sbaglio?"

"In che senso? Ma cosa intendi?"

"Mi riferisco a quello che è successo durante la finale del World Youth?"

"A cosa?" Mentre arrossiva.

"Al fatto che quando si è infortunato Ishizaki sei accorsa in infermeria da lui ... adesso ti ricordi."

"Volevo solo controllare che non si fosse fatto troppo male al naso!"

"Ci sei andata solo per questo?"

"Beh, ecco in effetti ero un pochino preoccupata per lui, ma niente di che!"

"Vorresti forse negare che non ci sia del tenero tra di voi, Wakabayashi dice che Ishizaki ti ha pure chiesto un appuntamento in quel frangente."

"D' accordo, però in realtà non siamo ancora usciti insieme."

"E quand' è che vi deciderete a farlo?"

"Non so, appena lui si deciderà a chiedermelo!"

"Sono molto felice per voi e poi trovo che sia stupendo, che la mia migliore amica si stia mettendo insieme col migliore amico del mio futuro sposo!"

"Già, chi lo sa magari ci siamo innamorati cercando di farvi mettere insieme."

"E' vero sia tu che Ishizaki avete fatto moltissimo, perché io e Tsubasa ci mettessimo insieme. Ishizaki si è pure preso un bel pugno in faccia per difendermi dalle avances di Kanda."

"L' ha fatto, perché è molto affezionato sia a te che a Tsubasa!"

"E sia io che Tsubasa, vi vogliamo un mucchio di bene. E poi ti devo ringraziare per avermi convinto ad andare a trovare Tsubasa in Brasile, credo che quell' incontro sia stato fondamentale per lo sviluppo della nostra storia. Tsubasa ha detto di essersi reso conto in quel momento di quanto gli fossi veramente mancata."

"Lascia stare, è il minimo che potessi fare, ti ho vista talmente giù in quel periodo che sapevo benissimo che solo rivedere Tsubasa ti avrebbe fatta stare meglio. E sei tornata piena di entusiasmo e con gli occhi che ti brillavano dalla gioia."

"Ma mamma mia che avventura, c' è mancato poco che non riuscissi nemmeno ad incontralo e poi alla fine ci siamo incontrati allo stadio."

"Dimentichi forse che Tsubasa è un affermato calciatore professionista, era ovvio che tu lo trovassi lì." E scoppiò a ridere.

"La cosa buffa è che i ricordi più belli che ho di me e Tsubasa sono legati ad uno stadio o ad un pallone. E' allo stadio che mi ha chiesto di sposarlo."

"Penso che Tsubasa si trovi decisamente a suo agio in un ambiente del genere."

"Guarda che Tsubasa è grintosissimo quando gioca a pallone, ma in realtà è un ragazzo molto timido."

"Direi, che di questo ce ne siamo accorti tutti."

"Se penso che anche Kumi, nonostante fosse innamorata di Tsubasa, ha cercato di convincerlo a dichiararmi i suoi sentimenti."

"Purtroppo il suo era un amore non corrisposto e ha fatto di tutto, perché due persone che amava e stimava fossero felici insieme. Però adesso raccontami come ti ha fatto la proposta. Ieri sera mi ha chiamato per dirmi che sarebbe passato a prendermi e io pensavo, che saremmo andati insieme al party, invece siamo andati allo stadio del trionfo mondiale, E lì ad un certo punto mi ha detto che voleva che continuassi a tifare per lui e che mi voleva fare un regalo, mentre aveva un pallone in mano, ed io in un primo momento ho pensato che mi volesse regalare proprio quello, però poi ha fatto cadere il pallone e dietro c' era l' anello ... ed in quel momento mi ha fatto la proposta ed io al colmo della felicità ho accettato."

"Bellissimooo!"

"A proposito del matrimonio, ti piacerebbe essere la mia testimone?"

"Molto volentieri."

"Non sai quanto mi fai felice in questo modo."

"Ora però ti lascio, perché immagino che sarai molto presa in questi giorni e anch'io con gli altri ho da fare per la nostra festa. Quindi ci sentiamo stasera."

"Va bene!"

Quindi scesero e Sanae accompagnò l' amica alla porta, dove si accomiatarono.

Poi telefonò alla sua amica Yayoi per chiederle, se accettava da farle da testimone e anche lei accettò con molto entusiasmo.

Ora non le restava, che pensare al suo abito nuziale e nel pomeriggio sarebbe andata con sua madre e la signora Ozora a cercarlo, quello sarebbe stato il regalo di nozze dei suoi genitori.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	7. La scelta degli abiti nuziali

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 7**

**La scelta degli abiti nuziali**

A l' ora di pranzo Tsubasa e Daichi fecero ritorno a casa.

"Bentornati, ragazzi! Mi raccomando andate subito a lavarvi che tra poco si mangia. Per favore, cercate di essere veloci, perché mi piacerebbe riuscire a sistemare la cucina prima di uscire!"

"Dove devi andare mamma?" le domandò incuriosito Tsubasa

"Accompagno Sanae con sua madre a scegliere l' abito da sposa, ma tu lo vedrai solo durante la cerimonia!"

"Guarda che lo so già!"

"Tu invece verrai con me a scegliere il tuo abito nuziale e inoltre dobbiamo trovare anche qualcosa di adatto per il tuo fratellino." disse Koudai a Tsubasa

"Ma papà per me non serve, mica mi devo sposare io!" disse Daichi

"Lo so, ma parteciperai ben alle nozze di tuo fratello."

"Certo."

"Daichi, tu avrai un compito importantissimo porterai il cuscino con le fedi nuziali."

"Sarò bravo non ti preoccupare!"

"Appunto per questo dovrai essere vestito bene, non vorrai mica andare in calzoncini corti e maglietta."

"A me piacerebbe, ma da quel che ho capito proprio non si può!"

"Forza Daichi andiamo a lavarci!"

"Vengo fratellone!"

"Se avete voglia di farvi un bel baglio, c' è già la vasca pronta!"

"Grandioso mamma, ci voleva proprio!"

"Tsubasa, mi raccomando controlla che Daichi si lavi bene e strofinalo bene."

"Ci penserò io, tranquilla! Quando torneremo brillerà talmente sarà pulito!"

"Sbrigatevi, allora!"

"Per favore mamma, ricordati di dire a Sanae che passerò a prenderla verso le 18:30 per andare a scegliere le fedi nuziali."

"Lo farò Tsubasa."

In bagno Daichi stava lavando la schiena al suo fratellone, ma era troppo piccolo e allora si mise su uno sgabello.

"Sei proprio muscoloso, fratellone! Pensi che anch'io, quando sarò grande diventerò forte come te?"

"Certo, se ti impegnerai di sicuro riuscirai a realizzare anche tu i tuoi sogni, ma la cosa più importante e che continui a divertirti giocando a calcio e a considerare il pallone come il tuo migliore amico."

"Il pallone è il mio migliore amico e lo sarà per sempre!"

"Il pallone non ha mai smesso di essere mio amico e sempre lo sarà!" gli aveva fatto eco Tsubasa.

"Fratellone, ma quando tu e Sanae sarete sposati potrete fare il bagno insieme?"

"Certo e non vedo l' ora. che questo avvenga!"

"Così la potrai aiutare a lavarsi e anche lei brillerà talmente sarà pulita!"

A quel punto Tsubasa scoppiò a ridere: "Veramente è per un altro motivo, ma tu adesso sei ancora piccolo per queste cose ... diciamo che non vedo l' ora di poterla amare in maniera completa."

"Non ci ho capito molto, ma va bene lo stesso, però quando sarò più grande mi dovrai spiegare tutto, ricordatelo!"

"D' accordo fratellino! Anche se coi tempi che corrono ho paura che verrai a conoscenza di queste cosa molto presto, troppo presto forse...!"

"Sbrighiamoci che sto morendo di fame e ho sentito certi odorini provenire dalla cucina ... la mamma deve aver preparato un sacco di cose buonissime.

Finirono di lavarsi e scesero a mangiare e poi verso le tre uscirono tutti per adempiere ai rispettivi impegni.

Tsubasa si recò con suo padre e Daichi in un negozio di abiti nuziali che volutamente era diverso da quello dove invece si sarebbe recata Sanae.

Appena entrarono in negozio i commessi riconobbero Tsubasa e gli chiesero l' autografo.

"Allora ditemi signori, in cosa posso esservi utili?" li accolse il commesso del negozio

"Ci servirebbero degli abiti per una cerimonia nuziale, mio figlio maggiore è lo sposo, mentre il più piccolino dovrà portare il cuscino con le fedi."

"Bene allora seguitemi che, cercherò di trovare un abito adatto per ognuno di voi."

Riuscirono a fare tutto nel giro di un ' oretta, pagarono e si misero d' accordo per passare il giorno successivo a ritirare gli abiti stirati e quindi decisero di andare a prendersi qualcosa in un bar.

Quando stavano per entrare, all' ingresso si accorsero, che nello stesso locale stava entrando Sanae, accompagnata da sua madre e dalla signora Ozora.

"Tsubasa ... Daichi ... Sig. Ozora! Sanae fu sorpresa nel vederli.

"Anche voi da queste parti, ma non dovevate essere in giro a far compere?"

"Abbiamo già finito e abbiamo deciso di prenderci una bella tazza di the!"

"Pure noi siamo stati velocissimi a scegliere!"

"Avrai una sposa bellissima Tsubasa ... era splendida con l' abito da sposa!" disse Natsuko

"Ne sono sicuro, però per me è sempre bellissima, anche quando si veste da maschiaccio!"

"Non esagerare adesso, non so voi, ma noi ci siamo divertite proprio tanto!"

"E se ci sedessimo a sederci ...i o ho fame, non mi piace andare a comprare vestiti e vorrei proprio mangiarmi un bel gelato!"

"Ti sei comprato qualcosa anche tu Daichi?"

"Certo, visto che devo portarvi le fedi nuziali, mi sono comprato anch'io un completo, però il mio ha i pantaloncini corti e ho preso anche un bel papillon."

"Sono sicura che starai benissimo!"

"Io intanto cerco un tavolo! Piacere di rivederla signora Nakazawa!"

"Piacere mio!"

"Va bene, intanto voi prendete posto!"

"Non dimenticatevi che io voglio una gran coppa di gelato!"

"D' accordo, l' abbiamo capito Daichi!"

"Sanae, ma hai visto che ore sono?"

"Ma è già così tardi, non me ne ero proprio accorta."

"In teoria sarei dovuto passare a casa tua tra una decina di minuti per andare a comprare le fedi."

"E' vero!"

"Ma visto che ci siamo incontrati potremmo andarci direttamente da qui, che ne dici?"

"Per me va bene, mi dispiace solo che non possiamo fermarci un attimo con la tua famiglia e mia madre."

"Spiace anche a me, ma mancano solo due giorni al nostro matrimonio e purtroppo ci tocca correre."

"Salutiamoli ed andiamo."

Salutarono tutti e poi si avviarono insieme verso la gioielleria e intanto discutevano di tutto quello, che dovevano ancora fare.

"Ma tu credi che le fedi saranno pronte in tempo?"

"Non ti preoccupare, noi stasera le scegliamo, decidiamo se vogliamo qualche iscrizione interna. .. ma mi hanno garantito, che saranno pronte per dopodomani e poi sono già d' accordo con Ishizaki, perché vada a ritirarle."

"Allora possiamo stare tranquilli ... ma tu come fai ad esserne così sicuro?"

"Ho preso accordi col gioielliere, quando ho acquistato il tuo anello di fidanzamento."

"Ma eri sicuro che avrei accettato la tua proposta?"

"No, però lo speravo e poi in questo caso valeva la pena rischiare ... perché non ti sarai mica pentita di averla accettata?"

"No ... è solo che mi stai mostrando un lato di te che spesso tieni nascosto." e gli sorrise.

"Questo è un privilegio che riservo alle persone che per me sono importanti.

Dal gioielliere,scelsero delle fedi in oro bianco, semplici, ma molto raffinate e decisero di farvi incedere la data delle nozze con entrambi i loro nomi.

Sulla strada del ritorno passarono casualmente, vicino al parco Hikarigaoka.

"Hai visto dove siamo finiti? Che ne diresti, se ci fermassimo un attimo?"

"Va bene, devo dire che sono molto affezionata a questo posto ... quì ti sei battuto per me contro Kanda ed è stato in questo posto che, ti sei dichiarato."

"Che razza di stupido ... avevo cercato già di dichiarami in precedenza, ma ero stato interrotto e poi quando Kanda, mi ha sfidato ho capito che non potevo più aspettare ... mi faceva impazzire l' idea, che tu potessi metterti con un altro."

"Infatti nonostante all' inizio fossi in svantaggio ... Kanda è decisamente un buon pugile ...sei riuscito a batterlo con un tiro fenomenale, tanto per cambiare ... solo che in quel caso hai letteralmente fatto volare una persona."

"Forse sono stato un po' troppo aggressivo, non trovi?"

"Può darsi .. .ma in fondo, anche lui te ne aveva date parecchio ... continuava a tirarti pugni in faccia. Però devo ammettere che mi è piaciuto vederti battere per me, per la prima volta mi sono finalmente resa conto di contare qualcosa per te, a volte queste cose bisogna proprio dimostrarle, per fare in modo che anche l'altro capisca."

Allora Sanae sorrise a Tsubasa e lui le porse la mano dicendo: "Vieni andiamo sotto il nostro albero!"

"Perché, che vuoi fare?"

A quel punto l' abbracciò e le disse, proprio molti anni fa ti ho detto una frase per la prima volta e ora ho tanta voglia di ripetertela: "Sanae, io ti amo!" e si baciarono.

Il sole stava tramontando, proprio come quel giorno ormai lontano.

Tsubasa accompagnò Sanae a casa e mentre si salutavano presero accorti sulla serata.

"Allora ci pensi tu a chiamare Yukari?"

"Si non ti preoccupare ... ci vediamo all' ora stabilita."

"Ciao a dopo ... vedrai che gli faremo una bella sorpresa a quei due ... allora tu occupati di Yukari che io penso a Ishizaki!"

"D' accordo, a dopo!"

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	8. Altre storie a due

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 8**

**Altre storie a due**

Ma in quella giornata anche altre "coppie" ebbero modo di incontrarsi...

La mattina dopo i festeggiamenti Matsuyama si recò in ospedale per far visita alla sua Yoshiko e visto che adesso era un pochino più rilassato, decise che avrebbe trascorso più tempo con la sua fidanzata.

"Ciao, Yoshiko! Come stai oggi?"

"Decisamente meglio e poi la vostra vittoria del World Youth, mi ha messo decisamente di buonumore! Sono andati beni i festeggiamenti dell' altra sera?"

"Si, non puoi immaginare cos' è successo! Pensa che tra due gironi devo partecipare ad un matrimonio."

"Perché chi è che si sposa? Qualche tuo parente forse?"

"Acqua! A proposito sei invitata anche tu!"

"Ma purtroppo credo che dovrò passare ancora un po' di tempo in ospedale!"

"Lo immaginavano anche gli sposi che comunque mi hanno detto che passeranno in ospedale a farti visita, visto che tu non puoi ancora muoverti."

"Che gentili! Ma uffi, non mi hai ancora detto chi è che si sposa ... ti prego dimmelo, non resisto!"

"Gli sposi sono il capitano Tsubasa e Sanae!"

"Ma sono giovanissimi! E le loro famiglie come hanno preso la notizia?"

"Direi bene, visto che appoggiano la loro decisione e li stanno aiutando nell' organizzazione del matrimonio."

"Ma gli sposi si conoscono da tanto?"

"Da quando avevano undici anni!"

"Ma che cosa carina, gli auguro di essere felici insieme!"

"Io e Tsubasa siamo molto fortunati!"

"Allora, anche io e Sanae lo siamo!"

"Ora che stai meglio, vorrei raccontarti una storia ... tu non sai che spavento ho preso, quando eri in coma, ma per fortuna ti sei svegliata e stai bene. Te la voglio raccontare, perché assomiglia un po' alla nostra vicenda, solo che il finale è molto triste."

"Raccontami, ti prego!"

"Devi sapere, che al World Youth, ha partecipato con la Svezia, anche un ragazzo che si chiama Stephan Levin ... era fidanzato con una ragazza che amava molto, Karin, e probabilmente, se le cose fossero andate diversamente si sarebbero sposati presto anche loro. Purtroppo un giorno questa ragazza è stata investita da una macchina, solo che lei è stata meno fortunata di te e non ce l' ha fatta a salvarsi. Levin era talmente disperato che ha iniziato a giocare come una macchina e solo dopo aver giocato contro di noi si è reso conto che la sua vita poteva continuare e che il 'pallone' poteva ancora dargli un po' di conforto. Pensa che si è rattristato, quando ha saputo del tuo incidente ... anche perché probabilmente gli ha fatto venire in mente dei ricordi molto spiacevoli, però quando ha saputo che stavi meglio ne è stato felice anche lui."

"Mi dispiace molto per lui, spero che prima o poi riesca ad amare di nuovo!"

"Ora capisci, perché dico,che io e Tsubasa siamo fortunati!"

"Certo! Non vedo l' ora d' incontrare i futuri sposi!"

"Verremo a trovarti tutti e tre insieme nel pomeriggio! Ora che sono qui, però ti faccio un po' di compagnia. Inoltre devo darti una bella notizia ... sono stato ingaggiato dalla Consadore Sapporo e presto giocherò nella J-League."

"Ma è fantastico, così rimarrai vicino all' università che frequenterò io e potremo vederci senza problemi."

"Sono felice anch' io di questo ed è anche un' ottima squadra!"

Quel giorno Matsuyama trascorse molto tempo con Yoshiko e poi rientrò al ritiro della squadra giapponese.

Invece quella mattina Misaki si stava dirigendo in infermeria, dove l' aspettava il dottore per rifare la medicazione, zoppicando parecchio, visto che la ferita si era riaperta, in quel momento nel corridoi apparse Azumi.

"Ciao! Come mai da queste parti?"

"Volevo vedere come stavi! Forse dimentichi che il medico che ti sta curando è mio zio!"

"Certo lo so! Sei stata proprio tu a segnalarmelo!"

"Guarda che te l' ho segnalato solo perché è un medico sportivo molto in gamba ed è riuscito a mettere in condizione di giocare diversi calciatori che altrimenti erano dati per spacciati, calcisticamente parlando ovviamente!"

"Ma io scherzavo!"

"Così va meglio! Appoggiati a me che ti aiuto ad andare in infermeria."

"Grazie! Sei gentilissima!"

"Figurati e poi da come cammini, si vede che il dolore è molto forte!"

"In effetti! Senti una cosa, ieri sera mi sono dimenticato di dirti che sei invitata anche tu al matrimonio! Quindi ti conviene cercare qualcosa di adatto per l' occasione!"

"Io! Ma sei sicuro? Ma se non li conosco nemmeno ... anzi conosco un pochino Tsubasa, ma solo di vista praticamente!"

"Si, ne sono sicuro ... entrambi gli sposi ci tengono che tu ci sia e inoltre mi hanno dato l' incarico di scortarti durante la cerimonia ... Anego ci tiene un molto a conoscere l' Anego francese che ci ha sostenuto con il suo tifo in Francia!"

"Davvero! Anche a me piacerebbe conoscerla ... d' accordo, ci vengo! Però mi sa che sarò io, che dovrò sostenerti!"

"Non credo ... ricordati che voglio andarci con le mie gambe al matrimonio!"

"Forza andiamo campione che se non ti curi molto velocemente, diventa dura ... ma potrai tornare a giocare vero?"

"Si il medico, mi ha detto, che sarà una lunga riabilitazione, ma comunque potrò tornare sui campi da calcio."

"Menomale ... sono sicura che un giocatore del tuo livello, sarà conteso da molte squadre!"

Taro: "C' era il Paris Saint Germain che era interessato ad ingaggiarmi, però poi a causa del mio infortunio ha preferito ingaggiare un giocatore nigeriano, Ochado."

"Ma che peccato, sarebbe stata un 'ottima possibilità per te!"

"Già! Però non è detto, che una volta che avrò ripreso la mia piena forma, io non riesca a trovare un altro ingaggio in Europa. Però penso che non appena mi sarò ripreso, riprenderò a giocare nella J-League ... forse nella Jubilo Iwata che è la squadra di una città a cui sono molto legato."

"Io continuo a fare il tifo per te, ricordatelo!"

"Grazie!"

"Siamo arrivati, ecco l' infermeria!"

"Buongiorno dottore!"

"Ciao Taro e piacere di rivederti Azumi!"

"Ciao zio!"

"Vedo che sei in buona compagnia, però adesso accomodati, che cerchiamo un po' di aggiustare questa gamba!"

"Allora vi lascio!"

"Cosa!"

"Resta pure Azumi, sono sicuro che a Taro non dispiace avere un po' di compagnia!"

"Già!"

"Va bene, resto!"

In infermeria il medico si occupò di Misaki e poi i due ragazzi trascorsero un po' di tempo insieme.

Misugi si recò all' albergo dove alloggiava Yayoi, perché erano d' accordo che avrebbero trascorso la mattinata insieme, tanto ormai il ritiro poteva considerarsi concluso, avevano aspettato a rientrare solamente per poter assistere alla cerimonia di Tsubasa e Sanae.

"Ciao, Yayoi! Come va?"

Benissimo, stamattina mi ha chiamato Sanae e mi ha chiesto di farle da testimone, ne sono felicissima!"

"Davvero! Mi fa piacere!"

"Quindi oggi mi accompagnerai a fare compere, devo comprarmi un vestito nuovo per il matrimonio! E non si accettano no, come risposta."

"Vorrà dire che per la mia dolce Yayoi, farò questo grande sacrificio!"

"Ma non è mica un sacrificio, e poi così potremo stare un po' insieme, ultimamente siamo stati entrambi così impegnati che praticamente non ci siamo quasi visti!"

"Lo so, però il mondiale giovanile ci ha impegnati parecchio, anche se direi che ne è valsa la pena, visto il risultato finale, nonostante mi sarebbe piaciuto passare un po' più di tempo con te!"

"Sei giustificato! E poi anch' io mi sono divertita un mucchio a fare il tifo con Anego e gli altri, anche se a volte ci avete fatto prendere certi spaventi a noi povere fanciulle!"

"Già, basti pensare che il povero Tsubasa si era infortunato in maniera piuttosto seria poco prima della partita di debutto e solo il mister lo sapeva ...I o mi chiedo come abbiamo fatto a non accorgercene!"

"Dovevi vedere, come si è preoccupata Sanae non appena ha visto che perdeva tutto quel sangue che usciva dal fianco, menomale che poi si è ripreso!"

"Infatti dopo la partita è venuta anche lei a vedere come stava Tsubasa in infermeria e per fortuna lui è riuscito a tranquillizzarla un pochino. Accidenti, a volte Tsubasa per non fare preoccupare gli altri, mette troppo a rischio la sua salute!"

"Direi che in questi anni di infortuni, anche di una certa gravità ne abbia avuti parecchi, basta pensare solo all' ultimo campionato delle medie."

"Anche noi abbiamo seguito quel campionato e sappiamo benissimo che è giunto alla fine allo stremo delle forze!"

"Però adesso ci sarà sempre Sanae vicino a lui a sostenerlo ed ad aiutarlo, quando ne avrà bisogno!"

"Spero che affrontino questo passo con la maturità, che gli ha sempre contraddistinti ... non sono incoscienti, ma credo che ci voglia molto coraggio per prendere insieme una decisione di questo tipo. Comunque, chi lo sà prima o poi potrebbe capitare pure a noi."

"Speriamo ... per il momento noi abbiamo ancora un percorso da fare e fortunatamente abbiamo la possibilità di farlo insieme. Tu devi laurearti in medicina e io devo diplomarmi infermiera."

"Siamo fortunati a studiare nello stesso ospedale, forse ci capiterà di lavorare anche insieme!"

"Mi piacerebbe molto!"

"Dimenticavo, mi hanno fatto una buona proposta da una squadra della J-League e ho deciso di accettare, visto che è una delle squadre di Tokyo ...f arò il calciatore-dottore e poi può darsi che scelga di specializzarmi in medicina sportiva. Ma ci pensi Yayoi, fino a 4 anni fà, la mia unica prospettiva era quella di poter vivere senza mettere a repentaglio la mia vita, ma rinunciando al calcio! Invece da quando mi sono battuto con Tsubasa, la mia vita ha preso una nuova svolta in maniera positiva e ora ciò che sembrava un sogno irrealizzabile è diventato possibile ... sto vivendo un sogno: ho partecipato al World Youth col Giappone e abbiamo vinto meritatamente e ora diventerò un calciatore professionista nella J-League!"

A quel punto abbracciò Yayoi e la fece volteggiare dalla felicità.

"Si, è stupendo! E' d' ora in poi andrà sempre meglio, perché anche noi ci aiuteremo a vicenda!"

Hyuga si era recato al campo di softball, dove si stavano svolgendo le partite del campionato nazionale di softball femminile, era intenzionato infatti a vedere, come se la cavava Maki.

Si mise in disparte ed osservò Maki giocare. Lei e le sue compagne fecero una buona partita e alla fine riuscirono a spuntarla sulle avversarie, che erano date, come favorite per la vittoria finale.

A fine partita, mentre si stava dirigendo verso gli spogliatoi, Maki notò Hyuga che come al solito, si stava bevendo una Coca-Cola.

"Certo che non potresti proprio vivere senza Coca-cola tu!"

"Ma perché dici così, si nota così tanto che ne sono un gran consumatore?"

"Direi proprio di si ... a Okinawa, quando stavi effettuando quel tuo allenamento speciale, ce n 'erano non so quante lattine sparse per terra."

"E' vero, ma poi rimettevo tutto in ordine, prima di andarmene la sera e poi cosa ci posso fare, se l' unica cosa che riesce a dissetarmi e poi mi piace molto il sapore!"

"Ma sai che l' avevo immaginato! Ma tu che ci fai qui?"

"Niente, volevo vedere, come ve la cavavate, tu e le tue compagne e devo dire, che anche tu sei migliorata parecchio da quel che ricordavo!"

"Cosa credevi, anch' io posso migliorare e poi non dimenticarti che se non fosse stato per me non avresti mai inventato il tuo Raju-shot!"

"Certo che me lo ricordo, mi hai fatto venire l' idea, vedendoti lanciare la palla da softball! Però adesso sono qui anche per un altro motivo!"

"E quale sarebbe?"

"Penso che ti ricorderai cos'è successo ieri sera!"

"Si certo, alla festa è giunta la notizia del matrimonio di Tsubasa Ozora con la sua fidanzata Sanae Nakazawa."

"Proprio di questo volevo parlarti!"

"Ah, si! E io che c' entro?"

"Diciamo, che sei stata invitata anche tu!"

"Ma mi prendi in giro forse?"

"Scherzi, non mi permetterei mai! E poi la richiesta mi è giunta direttamente dai promessi sposi, infatti entrambi avrebbero piacere di conoscerti, cosa che purtroppo l' altra sera non è stata possibile."

"Ne sarei felice, ma non so, se potrò venirci purtroppo! Quando si svolgerebbe la cerimonia?"

"Tra due giorni!"

"Questa era la semifinale e proprio tra due giorni dovrebbe svolgersi la finale del torneo, forse riuscirò a fare un salto dopo la partita."

"Se riesci a fare un salto, ne sarebbero contenti, ribadisco io sono solo l' ambasciatore!"

"Vedremo allora! Ora devo andare, ciao a presto!"

"Ciao!"

E così la giornata seguì il suo corso.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	9. Tra amici ci si aiuta

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 9**

**Tra amici ci si aiuta**

Quella sera...

"Ciao Sanae, dimmi!"

"Yukari ti andrebbe, se ce ne andassimo a mangiare qualcosa insieme stasera?"

"Ok! A che ora ci vediamo?"

"Tra un' ora! Passo io a prenderti!"

"Ok!"

Intanto Tsubasa rientrato a casa, telefonava a Ishizaki.

"Pronto, qui casa Ishizaki!"

"Ciao Ryo, sono Tsubasa!"

"Ciao! Ma non ci eravamo già detti tutto stamattina?"

"Direi di si, è solo che mi chiedevo ti andava di fare una serata tra uomini, non so potremmo andare a mangiarci qualcosa insieme e poi devo finire di spiegarti gli ultimi dettagli per il matrimonio!"

"Va bene! A che ora ci vediamo?"

"Adesso mi faccio una doccia veloce e poi passo a prenderti, diciamo tra quarantacinque minuti!"

"Va bene! Amico!"

Un' ora dopo circa le ragazze si avvicinarono al luogo dell' appuntamento, che Tsubasa e Sanae avevano stabilito insieme.

"Sai Sanae, sono contenta, che tu mi abbia chiesto di uscire, mi fa piacere passare un po' di tempo con la mia migliore amica!"

"Anche a me!"

A quel punto le ragazze quasi per caso incrociarono i ragazzi.

"Ehi, Ishizaki, guarda un po' chi c'è?"

"E che ci fanno Sanae e Yukari qui?"

"Non so, forse anche loro hanno avuto la nostra stessa idea!"

"Dici!"

"Ciao ragazzi, ma che bella sorpresa ... dimenticavo adesso tu e Yukari potete scegliere tra due possibilità!" disse Sanae

"Cioè, cosa state tremando voi due alle nostre spalle!" disse Ishizaki un po' preoccupato

"Guarda, che noi stiamo solo cercando di darvi una mano, cosa che voi avete fatto spesso per noi negli ultimi anni!" disse Tsubasa

"Ma cosa dici, non l' abbiamo fatto, perché siamo semplicemente vostri amici e ci tenevamo che foste felici insieme!"

"E adesso io e Tsubasa, ci teniamo che anche voi due siate felici insieme1"

"Concordo con la mia futura consorte! Forza ! Stasera preferite fare una serata a quattro o a due?"

Ishizaki e Yukari risposero quasi in contemporanea: "A quattro!"

"Va bene ... immaginavamo che avreste risposto così! Su forza andiamo, ci aspetta una bella cenetta!"

E i quattro amici si avviarono tutti insieme, la serata fu molto piacevole e poi alla fine...

"Bene adesso accompagno Sanae e tu Ishizaki scorta Yukari a casa, mi raccomando!"

"Sarà un piacere Tsubasa! Grazie a entrambi!"

"Si, anche da parte mia!"

"Tsubasa, ricordati che domani mattina devi venire alla sede del ritiro, mi raccomando ... ci sono gli altri giocatori della squadra che ti aspettano con molta ansia!"

"Contaci, amico! Non mancherò!"

Mentre si avviavano verso casa Yukari e Ryo iniziarono a punzecchiarsi come loro solito...

"Però adesso cerca di non metterti strane idee in testa Ishizaki, mi raccomando!"

"Cosa intendi dire scusa?"

"Guarda che non è stato un vero appuntamento, ma una cosa combinata da terzi, quindi non è che siamo ancora insieme noi!"

"Lo so benissimo ... appunto per questo ti domando ... dopo il matrimonio che ne diresti se uscissimo solo noi due soli e soletti però?"

"Va bene, se prima di quel giorno non mi farai arrabbiare è molto probabile che io accetti!"

"Hai visto come sono felici?"

"E spero davvero che continuino ad esserlo!"

"Volevo dirti una cosa..."

"Dimmi! Prometto di non mangiarti!"

"Tu pensi che possa combinare qualcosa di buono nella vita? Ormai il periodo degli studi è finito ed è giunto anche per me il momento di trovare la mia strada!"

"Certo che puoi e poi a questi mondiali giovanili ti sei fatto molto onore, anche se mi hai fatto stare in pena, credo che potresti benissimo tentare la carriera del calciatore professionista!"

"Speravo che lo dicessi, perché devi sapere che anche ad un imbranato come me hanno proposto di diventare calciatore professionista, pensa nella J-League ... sia io che Urabe siamo stati ingaggiati dalla Jubilo Iwata!"

"Ma è fantastico, così anche se sarò impegnata a studiare per diventare maestra d' asilo, potrò continuare a vederti giocare!"

"Mi sembra ovvio! E poi adesso che Anego parte, ci sarà qualcuno che dirigerà la nostra tifoseria ... sono sicuro che Manabu e gli altri continueranno a fare il tifo per me!"

"Farò quello che potrò!"

"L' ho sempre saputo che questo mio faccino in fondo non era poi così tanto malaccio, grazie alle mie memorabili intercettazioni con la faccia e il naso, mi sono guadagnato ormai una fama anche a livello nazionale!"

"Questo è sicuro!" E rise di gusto.

"A proposito, secondo te come la prenderà tuo cugino Jito la notizia, che noi due forse ci mettiamo insieme?"

"Penso che ti prenderà a botte! Sai lui è sempre stato molto protettivo nei confronti della sua cuginetta e mi ha sempre difeso!"

"Cosa?" Molto preoccupato.

"Certo che sei proprio un tontolone, ma io scherzavo, ne sarà felice anche lui e poi mi hai detto, che gli stai molto simpatico!"

Ishizaki facendo un gran sospiro di sollievo: "Menomale! Ma evita di farmi prendere questo tipo di spaventi, sono molto sensibile io!"

"D' accordo scimmietta!"

"Ma mi chiami anche tu così!"

"Ma il mio era un complimento ... adoro il tuo faccino, mi è troppo simpatico e poi riesce sempre a tirarmi su di morale!"

"Perdonata!"

"Parlando di cose serie, dopodomani ci dobbiamo trovare alla villa di Genzo per sistemare i tavoli e tutti gli addobbi ... Genzo, mi ha avvisata, che glieli hanno consegnati stasera. Ricordalo di dirlo agli altri!"

"Contaci! Non mancherò! ... certo, che queste si stiano rivelando delle giornate molto intense!"

"Si, ma ne vale la pena!"

"Su questo non ci sono dubbi!"

Il mattino seguente Tsubasa si alzò ancora prima, infatti a casa sua non si era ancora svegliato nessuno.

Fece una frugale colazione, mise in ordine e poi si avviò col suo amico pallone per strada.

"Farò una bella corsa per sgranchirmi un po' le gambe e poi andrò dritto al ritiro per incontrare gli altri. Manca ancora un' oretta all' ora stabilita!"

Ad un certo punto incrociò un' altro ragazzo che correva e i due si girarono a guardarsi.

"Kanda, ma sei proprio tu! Come stai?"

"Bene direi, quest' anno dovrei riuscire a fare il mio esordio nel mondo del pugilato professionistico!"

"Davvero! Ma è fantastico!"

"Sai che un po' è anche colpa tua, se ho deciso di impegnarmi nel pugilato professionistico, voglio diventare anch' io un campione del mondo!"

"Davvero!"

"Certo l' ho deciso quel giorno in cui ci siamo battuti per Sanae! In quel momento sapevo già che lei ti amava, ma ho voluto fare un ultimo disperato tentativo sperando che tu ti dimostrassi un codardo e che preferisse mettersi con me. Ma mi è andata male, perché ti sei dimostrato un avversario leale e coraggioso e sei riuscito a mettermi ko con un tiro da manuale."

"Sai forse se non mi avessi sfidato, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di confessare tutto il mio amore a Sanae ... quindi per questo ti ringrazio!"

"Vi volevate troppo bene ed era giusto che andasse a finire così, anche se devo ammettere che ero piuttosto preso da Sanae!"

"Tra due giorni io e Sanae ci sposiamo e lei verrà a vivere con me in Brasile!"

"Congratulazioni, allora!"

"Grazie!"

"Mi raccomando non azzardarti a farla piangere, perché altrimenti dovrai fare i conti con me!"

"Spero di riuscire a renderla felice è questo che voglio!"

"Falle gli auguri anche da parte mia! Ora scusami, ma devo correre ad allenarmi!"

"Grazie! E in bocca al lupo per la tua carriera professionistica!"

"Crepi! Ciao!"

Tsubasa fece la sua corsetta e poi giunse al ritiro della squadra nipponica.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	10. La partita di addio al celibato

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 10**

**La partita di addio al celibato**

Tsubasa giunse al ritiro all' ora stabilita ed incontrò il custode.

"Ciao Tsubasa, come stai? Ho sentito che ti sposi."

"Si è vero il matrimonio verrà celebrato dopodomani... infatti oggi è giovedì e la cerimonia si terrà sabato!"

"Allora faccio a te e alla tua futura sposa i migliori auguri!"

"Grazie mille! Mi scusi lei sa per caso dove sono finiti tutti gli altri? Sono passato al ritiro, ma non ho trovato nessuno!"

"Mi hanno detto di dirti d' indossare questa divisa e gli scarpini..." mostrandogli quello, che gli era stato lasciato in custodia "...e di raggiungerli al campo di allenamento!"

"D' accordo, ma lei ne conosce il motivo?"

"Inoltre mi hanno detto di non fare domande!"

"Capisco, allora vado subito a cambiarmi e li raggiungo! Arrivederci e buon lavoro!"

Tsubasa si cambiò in fretta e furia e si diresse, accompagnato sempre dal suo grande amico pallone verso il campo di allenamento e lì trovo tutti i suoi compagni di allenamento che lo aspettavano...e non erano i soli, perché c' erano inoltre molti dei ragazzi affrontati durante il "WY"...

Tsubasa un po' sorpreso: "Ciao a tutti! Ma che significa? Che succede?"

Mentre veniva circondato da tutti i suoi amici, che gli davano pacche sulla spalla e si congratulavano con lui ... avversari compresi.

"Grazie a tutti! Sono commosso! Ma qualcuno per favore mi spiega, che sta succedendo!"

"Non ti preoccupare, ti spiego tutto io!" disse Ishizaki facendo l' occhiolino e sfregandosi il dito medio sul naso.

"Diciamo che la notizia delle tue future nozze è giunta anche a tutti gli altri ritiri, solo che i nostri avversari rientreranno tutti nei loro rispettivi paesi domani in mattinata massimo nel pomeriggio...e parlandone con Genzo e gli altri capitani, ci è venuta una certa ideuzza, che io personalmente ho trovato geniale!"

"Cioè, spiegati meglio Ryo, perché ancora non capisco!"

"Ci siamo chiesti, cos' è la cosa che piace di più a Tsubasa? Sanae a parte, ovviamente! La risposta è stata unanime giocare a calcio!"

"Quindi?"

"Quindi ti abbiamo organizzato un' amichevole di addio al celibato tutta particolare!"

"Mi avete organizzato una partita di addio al celibato?"

"Proprio così, oggi noi tutti ... a parte il povero Misaki, che essendo seriamente infortunato è meglio, che non partecipi ... prenderemo a parte ad una sfida inedita Giappone – Resto del Mondo Youth ... che ne dici? Ti piace?"

"Grazie, è un regalo bellissimo e poi quando si tratta di partite di pallone, sono sempre disponibile! Mi spiace solo per Misaki, che non può prenderne parte."

Misaki allora gli si avvicinò ancora un po' zoppicante: "Non preoccuparti amico, infatti oggi sarò io il vostro allenatore e farò in modo che tutti possiate giocare e divertirvi un sacco!"

Aoi gridando: "Evviva il mister Misaki!"

Gamo allora tossì e ci tenne a sottolineare: "Oggi Misaki è il mister onorario, ma ricordati che l' allenatore della nazionale sono pur sempre io!"

"Certo mister! Ma non si sarà mica offeso? Era solo per tenere su di morale Misaki, che non può giocare!"

"L' avevo capito Aoi, ma mi diverto a tenerti sulle spine!"

"Cosa?" E cadde all' indietro e a quel punto tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

"Allora iniziamo a riscaldarci, che tra poco si comincia!" disse Natureza

"Già, soprattutto noi, che non abbiamo avuto modo di avere scontri diretti col Giappone, non vediamo l' ora di tastare la vostra vera forza sul campo!" affermò Schneider

"Bene intanto che i ragazzi giapponesi si organizzano, iniziamo a fare un po' di riscaldamento .. .anche se solo in pochi, giocheranno per tutta la partita, prevedo, che non sarà un' amichevole da prendere sottogamba!" gli fece eco Pierre

"Dovresti sposarti più spesso Tsubasa, così noi continuiamo a prendere parte a queste partite divertenti!"

"Natureza, mi basta sposarmi una volta sola!"

"Hai ragione! Allora le prossime le organizzeremo quando avrete dei bambini!"

"Forza ragazzi, iniziate a riscaldarvi pure voi!"

I giocatori del Giappone: "Agli ordini, mister Misaki!"

"Anche Akai ed i fratelli Tachibana, sono ancora doloranti per gli infortuni riportati durante il WY e vedremo, se farli scendere o meno in campo, nemmeno Jito è molto in forma .. .ma vedremo di dare a tutti la possibilità di giocare almeno qualche sprazio di quest' inedita partita!"

"In effetti Levin, mi ha un po' distrutto, ma anch' io ci tengo parecchio a prendervi parte!"

"Anche noi ci teniamo parecchio, dico bene Kazuo?"

"Certo fratellino!"

"Ma visto che si tratta di un' amichevole giocheranno tutti? Dico bene?" chiese Tsubasa

"Certo Tsubasa ho tutta l' intenzione di schierare tutti i miei giocatori a mia disposizione, infatti abbiamo deciso, che l' unico che non dev' essere sostituito sei tu... sei il festeggiato ricordi?"

"Che grande onore mi fate!"

E poi non dimenticare che la nostra formazione avversaria è una selezione dei migliori giocatori giovanili a livello mondiale e credo, che non sarà una semplice amichevole e inoltre non aspettarti di certo dei trattamenti di favore, perché hanno tutta l' intenzione di rifarsi delle umiliazioni appena subite e poi solo dando il loro meglio sapranno renderti omaggio nei migliori dei modi."

"Non vedo l' ora di scontrarmi nuovamente con loro!"

"Ci avrei scommesso, che avresti detto così ... comunque hai notato chi è il mister dei nostri avversari?"

"Si, è Roberto!"

"Abbiamo nominato una terna arbitrale e tra pochi minuti arriverà anche la tifoseria, così potremo finalmente iniziare!"

"Avete pensato proprio a tutto? Dico bene?"

"Guarda là, non vedi quel tavolo messo a bordo campo?"

"No, non può essere! Ma ci sono dei microfoni e delle casse, non dirmi che ci sarà pure la telecronaca della partita?"

"Certo e tra poco verrano aperti gli ingressi al pubblico e Manabu si occuperà di riscuotere il costo del biglietto! Inoltre come puoi notare ci sono anche delle telecamere e la partita, verrà trasmessa sul principale canale sportivo nazionale!"

"Ma perché facciamo pagare pure l' ingresso?"

"Si, ma è una cifra simbolica, stabilita assieme ai ragazzi dell' altra squadra e il ricavato sarà devoluto tutto in beneficenza!"

"Che bella idea!"

"Ecco, inizia ad arrivare il pubblico ... la nostra idea è quella di ricreare un' atmosfera simile a quella del primo torneo che abbiamo disputato insieme, ricordi Youmirouland?"

"Certo, come potrei scordarmela" Ma questa gente come ha fatto a sapere di questa cosa?"

"A tua insaputa abbiamo esposto dei volantini a Fujisawa!"

"Non ho parole, siete davvero degli organizzatori efficientissimi, a questo punto mi chiedo cosa state preparando per me e Sanae?"

"Per questo dovrai aspettare fino al matrimonio, perché nessuno di noi vi dirà niente!"

La gente iniziava a entrare, erano: gente comune, appassionati di calcio e le squadre giovanili della città, e visto il numero si poteva sperare in un buon incasso.

Naturalmente il gruppo dei tifosi, che aveva sostenuto il Giappone durante tutto il suo duro cammino, era presente al completo con Anego in testa.

"Hai visto Tsubasa ci siamo anche noi e siamo guidati dal nostro capo!"

"Ma cosa dici Manabu?"

"Ma non ti sarai mica offeso, non è che rischio di buscarle adesso!"

"Scherzavo! Mi piace l' idea di rivestire ancora una volta i panni di Anego!"

"Lo vediamo, sei anche equipaggiata con la tua ormai celeberrima bandiera!"

Intanto Ishizaki, si era avvicinato ad Anego per dirle: "Anche perché poi diventerai la Ozora e non se potrai permetterti questo tipo di comportamenti, diventerai una moglie di un famoso calciatore professionista, che va a vedere giocare il proprio marito!"

"Ma tu non hai una partita da giocare! Vedi di darti una mossa, se non vuoi che ti prenda a bandierate !... Scusa Yukari."

"Hai fatto bene, se lo meritava, visto che si diverte a punzecchiarti!"

"Tsubasa aiuto! La tua futura consorte mi vuole menare!"

E scappò via a riscaldarsi ... mentre Tsubasa si avvicinava.

"Ciao, ma tu oggi non avevi l' ultima prova del vestito?"

"Si è vero, ma ce l' ho nel pomeriggio e ci andrò con Yukari, Kumi e Yayoi, sai sono tutte curiose di vedere l' abito!"

"Ma anche tu non ne sapevi niente?"

"Non hanno detto nulla neppure a me, sono in vena di sorprese in questo periodo!"

"Allora io vado..."

"Guarda ci sono pure i tuoi genitori col piccolo Daichi!"

"Con un pubblico così, non posso permettermi proprio di fare una figuraccia!"

"Certo che no!" e sventolò la bandiera gridando "Forzaaa Tsubasaaa!Metticela tutta!"

Tsubasa raggiunse gli altri e gli girandosi verso di lei le fece il gesto della vittoria.

Ora non ci resta, che aspettare l' inizio di quest' incontro.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	11. Ragazzi si gioca

_Ringrazio le persone che stanno leggendo questa storia ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 11**

**Ragazzi si gioca**

Ormai mancavano pochi minuti al calcio d' inizio.

Il telecronista era uno dei giornalisti sportivi che aveva seguito la squadra giovanile del Giappone per tutto il suo cammino di conquista al WY.

"_Signori e signori sono le 10:30 del mattino e vi trasmettiamo dal campo di allenamento del ritiro della squadra giapponese giovanile, sito in Fujisawa, perché oggi vi commenteremo una partita davvero inedita Infatti la nostra squadra under 19, fresca fresca della vittoria mondiale, affronterà una selezione del 'resto del mondo', in una partita che si prospetta piena di sorprese. Ci teniamo a ribadire che tutto il ricavato dell' incontro sarà interamente devoluto in beneficienza ...ma andiamo a leggere le formazioni ... ricordiamo che essendo un' amichevole non c' è un limite al numero delle sostituzioni effettuabili e che ci è stato comunicato dai due tecnici, le formazioni cambieranno radicalmente da un tempo all' altro. L' unico giocatore che non verrà sostituito sarà Tsubasa Ozora:_

**Giappone**

Wakabayashi

Ishizaki, Jito, Sano e Misugi

Tsubasa., Aoi, Izawa e Taki

Hyuga e Nitta

**Resto del Mondo**

Muller

Karltz, Gentile, Pepe, Lopez

Suarez, Owairain, Pierre e Victorino

Hino e Schneider...

_Ma prepariamoci, ecco le formazioni, che fanno il loro ingresso in campo accompagnati dalla terna arbitrale..."_

"_Ecco che i due capitani, Tsubasa e Schneider si avvicinano all' arbitro .. .al Giappone spetterà il calcio d' inizio, mentre al 'Resto del mondo' la scelta del campo.."_

"_Ormai sono schierati, vediamo Tsubasa affiancato da Aoi ... l' arbitro fischia ... e si comincia..."_

_Aoi appoggia la palla a Tsubasa, il quale scatta subito deciso_.

"Forza ragazzi!" Tsubasa incitò i compagni

"Forzaaaa! Tsubasaaaa!" mentre Anego lo sosteneva col suo tifo.

"Devo vincere per lei!" disse dopo essersi girato per guardarla.

"_Vediamo il capitano della squadra giapponese decisamente scatenato in uno dei suoi soliti dribbling spettacolari ... evidentemente non sembra risentire dei duri incontri sostenuti finora ed non ci sta a perdere, sebbene si tratti di una semplice amichevole ... ma ora vediamo Schneider e Victorino farsi sotto per cercare di contrastare la sua avanzata!_"

"Non credere di riuscire a superarmi tanto facilmente devo ancora riprendermi la rivincita per il torneo perso a Parigi!"

"Mentre io devo rifarmi della recente sconfitta!" gli disse Victorino

"Allora, cosa state aspettando? Fatevi sotto e sappiate che non ho nessuna intenzione di perdere ... oggi gioco solo per la persona che tra pochi giorni mi renderà l' uomo più felice del mondo, diventando mia moglie!"

Schneider e Victorino si fecero sotto: "Ecco, arriviamo!"

"_Ma Schneider e Victorino entrare con un doppio tackle sul nostro capitano ... ma Tsubasa li evita saltando in agilità e allungando la palla ad Aoi, che avanza veloce e spedito sulla fascia destra_!"

"Tranquillo Tsubasa, non ti deluderò!"

"Ma Pepe cerca di fermare Aoi!"

"Anch'io sono venuto per fare gli auguri a Tsubasa ... e quindi devo fare del mio meglio! Scordati pure di avanzare oltre piccoletto!"

"Ora ti farò ammirare qualche trucchetto, che ho imparato in Italia..."

"_Aoi .. che evita Pepe con una spettacolare finta che si dice gli abbia insegnato Gullit in persona .. .ecco ora vediamo il pallone filtrare velocemente a Taki, che lo passa a Nitta, che si avvicina il più possibile al limite dell' area avversaria ... ma è chiuso prontamente da Karlz e Gentile_"

"Fatti sotto piccoletto!"

"Anche noi siamo molto agguerriti...!"

"_Purtroppo Nitta non riesce a resistere al pressing di questi due coriacei difensori... Gentile recupera la palla e la lancia a Pierre, che avanza affiancato da Owairain ... incredibile quei due sembrano avere un buon affiatamento ... sono passati già 10' dall' inizio dell' incontro..."_

"_Pierre e Owairain avanzano con una serie di passaggi precisi e in questo modo riescono a superare anche un paio di avversari ... inoltre sono affiancati da Hino e Schneider, che hanno seguito attentamente l' azione!"_

"Non ti preoccupare Tsubasa a loro ci pensiamo noi, tu oggi devi solo pensare a segnare, d' accordo?"

"Si, riprendiamoci il pallone ... forza ragazzi!"

"_Ma ecco Owairain ... che viene affrontato dal maestoso Jito e la palla roccambola in aria ... sopraggiungono Sano e Misugi, che si gettano alla riconquista della palla ... ma no! La palla rimbalza ancora ed arriva sui piedi di Hino!_"

"Preparati Genzo ... perché ora proverai il mio terribile Tornado Shot"

"Non mi fai paura Hino ... te lo parerò ne sono certo... noi oggi giochiamo per fare un regalo al nostro capitano!"

"_Hino che inizia la sua rotazione per avere la potenza necessaria all' esecuzione di questo tiro...ma non ci posso credere Wakabayashi lascia la sua porta e con uno straordinario gioco di gambe ruba la palla all' avversario e rilancia lungo per Hyuga!_"

"Forza ragazzi dobbiamo riuscire a far segnare Tsubasa! Sostenetelo il più possibile, mi raccomando!"

Tutta la formazione giapponese: "Contaci amico!"

"_Hyuga avanza deciso evitando due entrate molto pericolose di Pepe e Owairain ... Aoi e Tsubasa stanno seguendo l' azione!"_

"Vai Tsubasa, portati il più avanti possibile e preparati a ricevere la palla!"

"D'accordo Hyuga!"

"_Hyuga contrastato da Schneider, lo scontro è durissimo tra i due ... il pallone schizza via e viene recuperato da Misugi, che nel frattempo era avanzato ... e ora passa il pallone a Tsubasa..._"

"Vai capitano siamo tutti con te!"

"Grazie ragazzi, farò di tutto per non deludervi!"

"_Tsubasa esegue uno splendido Drive-Shot ... ma Bauer, anche se a fatica riesce a fermarlo, però senza trattenere il pallone, che schizza in aria ... Tsubasa in elevazione cerca di raggiungerlo, ma sopraggiungono gli acrobatici difensori messicani Lopez e Suarez ... da non credere! Questo è un duello aereo davvero spettacolare ... ma Tsubasa esegue una straordinaria rovesciata e tira una bordata pazzesca in direzione della porta avversaria ... il tiro è fortissimo e dotato di un effetto particolarissimo..._"

"_Ormai è quasi goal manca pochissimo ... ma arriva Schneider che respinge la palla col piede eseguendo una specie di Fire-Shot difensivo ... allontanando la palla, che ora si trova quasi nell' area di gioco avversaria ... tutti i giocatori avanzati del Giappone sono costretti a rientrare ...intanto ricordiamo che siamo solo al 25'..._"

"Accidenti Ishizaki, ci sono Pierre, Hino e Owairain, che avanzano come delle furie!" disse Sano

"Ma noi li fermeremo!"

"_Ora assistiamo ad una splendida ascesa del magico trio del 'resto del mondo' ... vediamo come se la caveranno i nostri coriacei difensori ... Pierre viene attaccato da Sano e lancia la palla a Owairain, che a sua volta si smarca rilanciando verso Hino ... ma un momento Hino si gira e passa a sua volta la palla a Victorino, che corre di gran carriera ... l' uruguagio si getta sulla palla ed esegue uno straordinario tiro ad effetto ... ma il nostro S.G.G.K ... prontamente intuisce la traiettoria del pallone e blocca la palla .. .è il 35' _"

"_La formazione del resto del mondo procede ad una sostituzione, esce Muller e entra Espadas ... mentre anche il Giappone ne approfitta e sostituisce Sano con Soda_."

"_Il gioco riprende ... e stavolta riprende con una rimessa di Wakabayashi, che raggiunge Tsubasa..._"

"Grazie Genzo ...ora dopo aver superato tutti questi avversari non mi resta che battere Espadas...!"

"_Ma che succede Tsubasa viene circondato da Pierre, Schneider, Hino, Owairain, Victorino e Pepe e come se fosse chiuso in una gabbia..._"

"Accidenti questo non ci voleva, ma di certo io non mi arrenderò!"

"Che aspetti Tsubasa, fatti sotto!"

"Noi siamo qui e non aspettiamo altro!"

"Ognuno di noi spera prima o poi di riuscire a sconfiggerti!"

"E' vero!"

"Prima o poi ti sconfiggerò!"

"E grazie a te se sono diventato quello che sono, quindi adesso farò di tutto per dimostrarti i miei miglioramenti!"

"Comunque io non mi arrendo!"

"_Chissà cosa si inventerà il capitano nipponico per liberarsi da questa morsa .. .ma. Tsubasa lancia il pallone in aria e la palla si dirige verso una zona sguarnita del campo, sorprendendo gli avversari ... che lasciano libero Tsubasa di liberarsi approfittando dell' attimo di smarrimento dei giocatori della squadra avversaria ... Tsubasa ormai libero da ogni marcatura, si dirige diretto verso la porta..._"

"_Siamo già al 45' e penso, che ci rimangano da giocare solo pochi minuti di recupero..._"

"_Tsubasa cosi calibra per effettuare uno dei suoi famosi tiri da fuori area ... un tiro fortissimo ... ma un momento l' arbitro ha fischiato ... e solo pochi secondi dopo la palla s' insacca nella rete alle spalle di Espadas ... e il goal viene annullato!_"

"Ma no, che sfortuna!" disse Anego

"Che peccato, sarebbe stato un goal bellissimo!" e gli altri tifosi le fecero coro

"_Ora i giocatori staranno in pausa per circa dieci minuti e poi si rimischieranno tutte le carte sul campo.._."

Panchina della squadra giapponese...

"Bravi ragazzi avete giocato molto bene, ma ora tocca agli altri giocar e ... ricordatevi il nostro obiettivo di oggi è quello di far segnare il più possibile Tsubasa!"

Gli altri tutti in coro: "Certo mister Misaki!"

"Adesso ci penseremo noi ad aiutarti Tsubasa!" disse uno dei gemelli Tachibana

"Grazie ancora ragazzi!"

"Cosa ne dici di questa partita? Ti stai divertendo?" gli domandò Ishizaki

"Si mi sto divertendo parecchio e inoltre non capita tanto spesso si incontrare in un solo giorno così tanti validi avversari ... ma io m' impegnerò al massimo per uscirne vincitore!"

"Devi vincere per Anego, ricordi!"

"Precisiamo per voi sarà pure Anego il capo della nostra tifoseria, ma per me è Sanae!"

"Certo che lo sappiamo e crediamo che Sanae si meriti un goal con dedica da parte tua dopo che ti ha sostenuto con il suo tifo per tutti questi anni!"

"Certo, segnerò un goal bellissimo per lei!"

"Forza ragazzi, che si ricomincia!" Misaki li invitò a rientrare in campo e dare il meglio di loro.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	12. La partita ricomincia

_Ringrazio le persone che stanno leggendo questa storia ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 12**

**La partita ricomincia**

"_Signori e signori, ecco che sta per riprendere la partita ... ma andiamo a leggere le rinnovate formazioni..._

**Giappone**

Wakashimazu

Tachibana M. e K,Urabe, Takasugi

Tsubasa, Akai, Sawada

Sorimachi, Kishida e Matsuyama

**Resto del mondo**

Hernandez

Laves, Garς ia, Vulcan

Napoleon, Diaz, Santana, Natureza

Levin, Shester, Cruifford

"_Stavolta il calcio d' inizio della ripresa delle ostilità verrà dato dalla squadra del 'Resto del mondo' ... ci sono già Natureza e Santana posizionati ... ma ecco si riprende ...v ediamo avanzare il magico duo brasiliano ... infatti c' è una fitta rete di passaggi tra i due ... ma ecco arrivare Tsubasa, che intercetta la palla!_"

"Forza ragazzi, partiamo in contropiede!"

"Maledizione Tsubasa!"

"_Tsubasa avanza, sostenuto da Matsuyama e Sorimachi ... ma ecco Cruyffort farsi avanti per contrastare l' avanzata di Tsubasa ... Cruyffort si mette di fronte a Tsubasa ed inizia a rivaleggiare con lui per il possesso di palla..._"

"Ci penserò io a fermarti Tsubasa!"

"Ti ho già sconfitto Cruyffort una volta e ho tutta l' intenzione di farlo di nuovo!"

"_La palla continua a rimanere in possesso di Tsubasa, ma il pressing di Cruyffort diventa sempre più pressante..._"

"Ora mi sono proprio stufato, ti strapperò quella maledetta palla dai piedi!"

"_Pericolosissima entrata in scivolata di Cruiffort ... ma Tsubasa si solleva con la palla…e lo supera in agilità!_"

"Per te Matsuyama! Il calcio è un gioco di squadra e i miei compagni mi aiuteranno anche a raggiungere quest' obiettivo ... ne sono sicuro!"

"_Matsuyama passa a Sorimachi, che a sua volta smarca su Sawada, evitando in questo modo un intervento di Alves e di Garçia..._"

"Forza, datevi una mossa! Dovete assolutamente impedire che la palla giunga a Tsubasa!"

"D' accordo Hernadez ci penso io!" Vulcan era deciso a fermarlo.

"_Ora l' enorme difensore dell' Arabia Saudita affronta il giovane Sawada, il quale cerca di resistere alla sua entrata ... ma purtroppo non ci riesce a causa della troppo disparità di forza ...Sawada viene letteralmente travolto da questo gigante, che ora avanza abbattendo uno ad uno gli avversari che gli si parano contro .. .ma ecco che si fa sotto Tsubasa ... siamo al 16' della ripresa..._"

"Mi riprenderò la palla, preparati Vulcan!"

"Speriamo che il povero Tsubasa riesca a resistere all' impatto!" Ishizaki era preoccupato per l' amico.

"Tranquillo Ishizaki, Tsubasa grazie alla sua tecnica fenomenale riesce a cavarsela sempre egregiamente in ogni tipo di situazione!"

"Lo so anch'io ...t emo solo che in uno scontro con quell' energumeno potrebbe farsi male molto seriamente .. .deve arrivare tutto intero all' altare, altrimenti Anego ci picchierà tutti quanti nessuno escluso!"

"Già!" e rise

"_Posso solo dirvi che questa è una partita ricca di sorprese e di emozioni ... ma vediamo Tsubasa, che con un' astuzia riesce a sorprendere Vulcan e ha rimpossessarsi della palla..._"

"No, non è possibile…ma io ti fermerò comunque a costo di spezzarti tutte le ossa!"

"Vulcan dimentichi che mi devo sposare tra pochi giorni e di certo non voglio andarci in barella all' altare!"

"_Tsubasa con una fantastica finta, solitamente usata da Levin, si libera facilmente dell' avversario ... Tsubasa non si smentisce mai e riesce sempre con estrema facilità ad impossessarsi delle tecniche dei suoi avversari e ad utilizzarne nei modi e nei tempi più opportuni ... ma ora è proprio Levin ad affrontarlo!_"

Levin pensando tra sè: "Ti devo ringraziare, perché dopo aver giocato con te, ho capito che il pallone è un amico per me e per questo ho deciso di non abbandonare il calci o... ma non ho nessuna intenzione di riservarti un trattamento di favore ... anche se un pochino t' invidio, anch'io sognavo di sposare un angelo, che purtroppo è volato in cielo troppo presto ... Spero che siate felici!"

"_Tsubasa viene affrontato da Levin, che però non può nulla contro di lui, che oggi sembra essere ancora più determinato del solito .. .ma ecco che vediamo Diaz e Santana che si preparano ad affrontarlo..._"

"Oggi non mi farò fermare da nessuno Santana e segnerò assolutamente!"

"Dammi una mano in Diaz, sono sicuro che con un' azione combinata possiamo metterlo in difficoltà...ora mi è quasi in prossimità della porta..."

"Ti aiuto Santana!" e diaz si precipitò a dargli una mano.

"Sono molto migliorato dall' ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati Tsubasa e voglio ritornare ad essere il miglior portiere a livello europeo..."

"_Tsubasa esegue uno strano tiro che rimbalza contro la traversa e prende di sorpresa gli avversari. Il pallone ritorna verso di lui, che effettua uno straordinario tiro di potenza, molto somigliante a quelli generalmente eseguiti da Hyuga ... ma Hernandez con una straordinaria parata riesce a fermare il tiro._"

"Non passerai oggi Tsubasa!"

"Staremo a vedere Hernandez!"

"_Siamo al 20' e ora avanzano i giocatori del 'resto del mondo' guidati da Santana, Natureza e Levin ... ma la difesa giapponese è pronta a riceverli_."

"Mi raccomando ragazzi, facciamo attenzione! Questi tre formano un trio d' attacco davvero molto pericoloso!"

"Non ti preoccupare Ken, ti aiutiamo noi!"

Wakashimazu pensando tra sé: "Riescono tutti e tre ad eseguire dei tiri formidabili e difficilissimi da parare, quindi dovrò dare sfoggio di tutte la mia abilità per poterli contrastare e impedirgli di segnare, vogliamo uscire imbattuti da questa partita!"

"I_l micidiale trio d' attacco del 'resto del mondo' è ormai vicinissimo alla porta nipponica, ma seguiamo attentamente il gioco e lo sviluppo di quest' azione di forza di questi ragazzi che sicuramente faranno di tutto per segnare..._"

"Urabe mi raccomando pressa Levin, agli altri due ci penseranno Takasugi e Akai!"

"Ok!"

"_Natureza passa la palla a Santana, mentre Levin si avvicina alla porta giapponese sulla destra, chissà cos' avranno in mente quei tre!_"

"Preparatevi. Tenteremo di mettere in atto quello schema provato in allenamento!"

Natureza e Levin: "Si Santana!"

"_Ma cosa? Santana sembra apparentemente prepararsi per un passaggio...mentre Levin e Natureza, avanzano tenendo poca distanza tra di loro ... ma ecco che il passaggio di Santana giunge apparentemente in mezzo ai due ... ma no non ci posso credere ... Natureza e Levin stanno eseguendo un twin-shot ... chissà se la nostra difesa riuscirà a fermare questo tiro dall' effetto così insidioso..._"

"Eh? Lo fermerò lo stesso!"

"_La palla viaggia con un effetto molto particolare e fino all' ultimo non si può sapere che direzione prenderà, ma c'è anche Tsubasa, rientrato in appoggio alla difesa_."

"Tu difendi la parte destra Ken, che io mi occupo della sinistra. Lo fermeremo insieme!"

"Ok, capitano!"

"_Il pallone si dirige proprio verso Wakashimazu, che lo respinge di pugno ... ma in realtà l' azione non è ancora finita, infatti stavolta sono Natureza e Santana a correre sulla palla e non ci posso credere eseguono a loro volta un tiro combinato al volo! Ma stavolta la palla viene intercettata dalla celebre catapulta infernale dei gemelli Tachibana!_"

"_La palla viene intercettata da Napoleon, il quale con un lungo passaggio la ripassa a Santana, avanzato lungo la fascia sinistra ... siamo al 30'_"

"Eccomi Santana! E' da un po' che non ci scontriamo e ti batterò di nuovo riprendendomi il pallone!"

"Ti dribblerò!"

"_Non è possibile! Il capitano della squadra nipponica dimostra proprio di essere in forma strepitosa e nel giro di pochi secondi si riappropria del pallone, seguito da Sorimachi, Matsuyama e Kishida si dirige verso la porta avversaria._"

"Adesso dovrai vedertela con me e non ho nessuna intenzione di essere tenero! Ti fermerò a costo di spaccarti una gamba!"

"Ma siete proprio fissati oggi ... non mi posso infortunare altrimenti come ci vado all' altare Napoleon!"

"Tsubasa si libera di Napoleon. Adesso tra lui e la porta ci sono solo Hernandez, Alves e Garçia, ma vediamo che Tsubasa passa a Matsuyama, che a sua volta allarga verso Kishida."

"Preparati a tirare a Tsubasa, perché tra poco sarà il momento giusto!"

"Si, grazie amici!"

"_Tsubasa è appostato sul lato sinistro della porta avversaria, probabilmente è in attesa di qualche passaggio ... infatti Kishida effettua un passaggio lungo e piuttosto alto, che sembrerebbe dirigersi proprio verso il suo capitano ... ma Alves in elevazione intercetta mandando fuori la palla ... ma un momento! La panchina giapponese sta per effettuare un cambio: Wakashimazu esce,sostituito da Yuzo Morisaki..._"

"_Siamo al 38'... assistiamo alla rimessa laterale effettuata da Matsuyama che passa al suo capitano..._"

"Forza Tsubasa, ormai non rimangono che una decina di minuti da giocare, segna per tutti noi!"

"_E' il momento di uno scontro diretto tra Tsubasa e Diaz, ma Tsubsa non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare la palla al suo avversario ... lo scontro si disputa a più livelli, ora i due si affrontano in elevazione e Tsubasa con una roccambolesca capriola riesce a lasciarsi alle spalle il suo avversario..._"

"Forza Tsubasa non ti arrendere, sono sicura che segnerai!" lo incitò Anego

E Tsubasa guardando verso di lei: "Certo...oramai non mi fermerà più nessuno!"

"_Siamo agli sgoccioli di questa partita. Tsubasa si prepara ad effettuare il suo famoso Drive-Shot e tira ... Hernandez riesce solo a respingere la palla che carambola in aria e tre giocatori si elevano per raggiungerla Tsubasa, Sanatana e Natureza ... ma Tsubasa ha la meglio su di loro riuscendo ad elevarsi ad un' altezza maggiore ed eseguendo uno spettacolare tiro in rovesciato . La palla ha letteralmente attraversato la rete della porta avversaria volando poi verso il cielo.._."

"Siiiii! Ce l' ho fattaaaaa!

"Ce l' hai fatta sei stato bravissimo!"

"_L' arbitro convalida il goal e poco dopo fischia la fine della partita ... quest' amichevole finisce con punteggio di 1-0 a favore del Giappone, grazie ad un fantastico goal di Tsubasa siglato al 48'! Ora assistiamo all' esultanza dei giocatori nipponici, mentre i giocatori del resto del mondo sono ancora senza parole!_"

Tsubasa rivolgendosi a Sanae: "Questo goal è solo per te!"

"Cosa!" Un po' sorpresa e con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Forza che aspetti va da lui!" le fece l' occhiolino e le diede una spinta e allora Sanae corse tra le braccia di Tsubasa.

"Grazie Tsubasa, sono commossa e non so cosa dire!"

"Era il minimo che potessi fare per la mia tifosa più accanita!"

Si baciarono e un applauso scoppiò spontaneo da tutti.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	13. Amiche

_Ringrazio le persone che stanno leggendo questa storia ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 13**

**Amiche**

Dopo l' inaspettata e bellissima partita amichevole, svoltasi la mattina al J-Village, Sanae fece ritorno a casa per pranzare. Nel pomeriggio doveva incontrarsi con Yukari, Kumi e Yayoi per recarsi ad effettuare l' ultima prova dell' abito nuziale.

A casa Nakazawa...

"Ciao a tutti sono tornata!"

"Ciao Sanae, ma non mi ero accorta che fossi uscita abbigliata a quel modo ... ma le partite del WY, non erano finite?"

"Si, infatti mamma! Solo che stamattina Yukari mi ha telefonato e mi ha detto di vestirmi così, perché aveva bisogno di accompagnarla in un posto!"

"E dove?"

"Al J-Village! I ragazzi hanno organizzato un' amichevole tra la nazionale giovanile giapponese ed una selezione dei più importanti giocatori, che hanno preso parte al WY. E' stata una partita bellissima e alla fine Tsubasa mi ha anche dedicato il goal della vittoria del Giappone! Non puoi immaginare come sono contenta!"

"Mi basta guardarti per capirlo! Comunque il pranzo è pronto e dovresti fare in tempo per andare con le tue amiche alla prova del vestito."

"Grazie mamma! Mi mancherai tanto, quando sarò lontana con Tsubasa, ma so già che vi avrò tutti vicino nel mio cuore e spero di potervi venire a trovare non appena sarà possibile!"

"Anche a me mancherà tanto la mia piccola!"

Si commossero e si abbracciarono.

Verso le tre del pomeriggio, squillò il campanello a casa Nakazawa. Erano Yukari, Kumi e Yayoi.

"Benarrivate!"

"Sei pronta Sanae?" le chiese Yukari.

"Si possiamo andare! Ciao a tutti, ci vediamo dopo!"

Lungo la strada.

"Allora ti è piaciuta la sorpresa di stamattina?"

"E c'è bisogno di chiederlo Yukari! Mi è piaciuta moltissimo e poi lo sai che mi piace assistere alle partite di Tsubasa e sostenerlo col mio tifo indiavolato. Mi è sembrato quasi di fare un salto nel passato e di tornare a quella famosa partita Nankatsu-Shutetsu, in cui avevo cucito per un' intera notte la bandiera col suo nome per sostenerlo e credo di essere diventata proprio in quel giorno la sua 'prima tifosa'...e dopodomani diventerò sua moglie ... non mi rendo ancora conto di tutto quello che è successo e di quello che sta per succedere. So solo che il mio sogno si è avverato!"

"Siamo tutti felicissimi per voi, anche se la notizia ci ha preso tutti un po' di sorpresa!" proruppe Kumi

"E pensare che voi tre siete state rivali in amore per lo stesso uomo e adesso state tutte qui a ridere e scherzare .. .mentre una volta avreste fatto a botte pur di conquistare il cuore di Tsubasa!" E scoppiò a ridere.

"In effetti, se non ricordo male ci siamo conosciute in maniera un po' brusca Sanae, ricordi?"

"Per forza Yayoi! Io pensavo di essere l' unica a tifare per Tsubasa, invece poi sei comparsa tu allo stadio ed eri anche una sua cara amica d' infanzia. Temevo la tua concorrenza e per poco non ti ho preso a bandierate ... però confessa: tu eri affezionata a Tsubasa, ma in realtà eri già innamorata di Misugi? Altrimenti, non avresti fatto di tutto per aiutarlo, quando sei venuta a conoscenza della sua malattia."

"Già, ma in quel periodo ero convinta veramente di essere innamorata di Tsubasa. Mi aveva affascinato quel ragazzino così preso dal gioco del calcio, che piuttosto che dedicarsi ad un altro sport, visto che nella nostra scuola non c' era il club del calcio, preferiva giocava da solo col suo pallone. Sai cos' è? Mi sarebbe piaciuto che dimostrasse verso di me lo stesso interesse che aveva per il pallone."

"Non sai come ti capisco! Anch'io pensavo che avesse occhi solo per il pallone, ma a quanto pare li aveva anche per qualcun' altro e alla fine è riuscito a farmi capire tutto l' amore che ha per me ... e poi io mi sono innamorata di lui proprio perché è così, e se non fosse così non l' amerei così tanto! Mi spiace Kumi, tu hai dovuto piangere a causa di Tsubasa."

"No non dire così, perché non è vero! Ho pianto solo per il rifiuto, ma nemmeno io come Yayoi sono mai riuscita a capire Tsubasa, come invece capita a te ... ricordo che alle medie quand' eravamo manager della Nankatsu, facevo di tutto per stargli appiccicata e le mie amiche mi avevano perfino convinta ad andarlo a cercare a casa .. .alla fine l' avevo anche trovato, ma lui dopo aver parlato coi ragazzi dell' Otomo con cui rivaleggiava in quel periodo è scappato via senza dirmi niente!"

"Me la ricordo anch'io quella volta. Io e Sanae dalla vetrina di un bar di fronte abbiamo assistito a tutta la scena e poco dopo Sanae, mi ha piantato in asso per correre da Tsubasa, anche se aveva promesso di venire a fare compere con me!"

"Cosa? Ma tu sapevi dov' era diretto Tsubasa? E l' hai trovato poi?"

"Si, poi l' ho trovato!"

"L' avevo capito subito a quel tempo che tra di voi c' era un' intesa molto particolare, anche se per assurdo solo voi due non ne eravate consapevoli!"

"A proposito Yayoi, toglimi una curiosità: ma tu e Sanae com' è che siete diventate amiche?"

"Da quel che ricordo, è successo in maniera un po' strana ... da un mio pedinamento di Tsubasa e poi da un nostro chiarimento. Dico bene Yayoi?"

"Ricordo che in quel periodo avevo saputo che quello sarebbe stato l' ultimo campionato che Misugi avrebbe potuto giocare a causa della sua malattia, e visto che la semifinale era tra Nankatsu e Mambo avevo deciso di chiedere a Tsubasa di lasciarlo vincere, ma Tsubasa giustamente rifiutò, anche se le mie parole all' inizio condizionarono molto il suo gioco. Misugi se ne accorse e mi diede perfino uno schiaffo."

"Ti avevo visto allontanarti in disparte con Tsubasa e nascosta dietro un cespuglio avevo sentito tutta la vostra conversazione, compresa la notizia della decisione di Tsubasa di andare in Brasile con Roberto dopo aver vinto il campionato giovanile. Confesso che in quel momento ho desiderato che perdesse quell' incontro in modo da poter rimanere in Giappone, ma poi mi sono resa conto che se gli volevo veramente bene, dovevo desiderare solo che fosse felice, e per essere felice doveva realizzare in suo sogno!"

"Sanae tu hai sempre avuto consapevolezza di questa cosa, anche durante l' ultimo campionato delle medie e l' hai sempre sostenuto fino in fondo!" affermò Kumi

"Lo amo davvero e desidero solo la sua felicità, e adesso che la sua felicità coincide con la mia, sento di non aver aspettato invano per tutti questi anni. Perché Tsubasa non è cambiato, è solo maturato come uomo, ma è sempre lo stesso Tsubasa di cui mi sono innamorata dopo aver assistito alla sua primissima sfida con Genzo, tenutasi nel campo di allenamento della Nankatsu."

"Ma ora facciamo un piccolo tuffo nel passato ragazze ...aprite bene le orecchie Kumi e Yukari, perché ora saprete veramente come siamo diventate amiche io e Sanae."

A quel punto Yayoi si mise a raccontare.

Era appena terminata la semifinale Nankatsu-Mambo e dopo aver accompagnato Misugi in ospedale, Yayoi era ritornata al campo per svolgere le sue mansioni di manager, al campo non c' era più nessuno o almeno così sembrava.

Nello stesso momento Anego e gli altri tifosi della Nankatsu erano al parcheggio, che aspettavano il loro amico autista per poter far ritorno a casa.

"E' stata una bellissima partita anche oggi Manabu e domani finalmente ci sarà la finale! Mi spiace per Misugi, spero che possa tornare presto a calcare i campi da calcio!"

"Sono sicura che tornerà, e ancora più forte!...Senti Manabu, non è che hai visto la mia bandiera?"

"No! Non l' avrai mica lasciata al campo?"

"Temo di si! ...Corro subito a recuperala, se arriva il camionista ditegli di aspettare per favore!"

"Ma è solo una bandiera, che t' importa? Te ne potrai sempre comprare un' altra!"

"Ma cosa dici! Quella bandiera è speciale e poi ci ho messo una notte intera a cucirla per tifare Tsubasa!Non mi va che vada sprecato tutto quello che ho fatto con tanto amore!"

"D'accordo, ma cerca di sbrigarti! Ricordati che quel camionista ci fa già un grandissimo favore dandoci questi passaggi, e ormai credo che sia santo, visto che sopporta la nostra compagnia rumorosa, ma non dobbiamo approfittarne!"

"Sarò velocissima! Non ti accorgerai nemmeno che me ne sono andata!"

Intanto al campo Yayoi notò una curiosa bandiera appoggiata alla panchina della Nankatsu.

"E questa che ci fa qui? Dev' essere di quella ragazzina a cui piace tanto Tsubasa e che quel giorno me la voleva perfino tirare in testa!"

Da dietro sentì arrivare una persona che si avvicinava ,correndo per tutto il campo alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa.

Anego cercava affannosamente la sua bandiera e non si era accorta della presenza di Yayoi: "Ma dov' è finita? Non posso pensare di non trovarla!"

Yayoi, richiamando l' attenzione di Anego agitando la bandiera: "Scusa, stai cercando forse questa?"

Anego si girò di scatto: "La mia bandiera! Finalmente l' ho ritrovata! Grazie!"

"Non c'è di che! Sai ho avuto modo di vederla da vicino è anche se è fatta artigianalmente, è molto carina e particolare. Guardando questa bandiera si capisce davvero quanto tieni a Tsubasa!"

"Dici davvero? Posso riaverla, per favore!"

"Si certo, basta che prometti di non tirarmela in testa!"

"D' accordo! ...Mi dovrei anche presentare, visto che in quell' occasione non l'ho fatto. Mi chiamo Sanae, ma tutti mi conoscono come Anego. Come sai io sono il capo della tifoseria della Nankatsu!"

"E' un nome molto carino Sanae! Ti dispiace se ti chiamo così?"

"No, perché dovrebbe! E' il mio nome! Pensa che significa 'piantina di riso'. E' un nome importante, visto che in Giappone è a base della nostra alimentazione!"

"Allora piacere di conoscerti, Sanae!"

"Il piacere è mio ... sei simpatica e penso che noi due andremo d' accordo! Mi dispiace molto per il tuo capitano e spero che possa guarire al più presto. Sei stata molto gentile a preoccuparti per lui, ma non era giusto che Tsubasa lo facesse vincere apposta!"

Anego, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto, si tappò la bocca d' istinto e poi disse: "Scusa!"

"Sanae, ma tu hai assistito alla conversazione tra me e Tsubasa?"

"Si, mi spiace! Ma quando vi ho visto in disparte, non ho potuto fare a meno di avvicinarmi ed ascoltare ... ho sentito anche delle cose,che forse avrei preferito non udire ... se vincerà il campionato nazionale Tsubasa domani partirà per il Brasile con Roberto! Che tristezza!"

"Ti deve piacere davvero tanto Tsubasa.."

"Si almeno quanto a te piace Misugi! Che ne dici se ci sediamo sulla panchina a fare due chiacchiere?"

"Ok!"

Sulla panchina.

"Ma Sanae, che farai quando Tsubasa se ne andrà in Brasile?"

"Continuerò a fare il tifo per lui, anche se da lontano! Voglio che vinca questo campionato, quindi domani lo sosterrò con tutte le mie forze!"

"Fai bene! Invece io continuerò a stare vicino a Misugi e vedrai che presto lo rivedremo giocare a calcio!"

"Anch'io farò il tifo per voi!"

"Grazie! Devi sapere che Misugi, quando mi sono trasferita alla nuova scuola, è stata la prima persona a starmi vicino quando ne avevo bisogno ed è per questo che ho deciso di diventare la manager della Mambo. Poi per caso ho saputo della sua malattia ... e da quel giorno mi sono letteralmente presa cura di lui ... Quando gli ho parlato di Tsubasa, non vedeva l' ora di vederlo giocare e così siamo venuti a Fujisawa. E' stato bello venire a vedere quella partita insieme!"

"Allora, vedi che ci avevo visto giusto anche a quel tempo! Il ragazzo che ti stava accanto non ti era poi così indifferente!"

"Già!"

E scoppiarono a ridere.

"Accidenti è tardi! Devo scappare Yayoi!"

"Di già?"

"Si perché il camionista sarà già arrivato e se ce lo giochiamo son guai, altrimenti ci salta il passaggio!"

"Cosa?" un po' perplessa

"Che ne dici di rimanere in contatto?"

"Si mi piacerebbe molto ... prendo un foglio e ti do il mio numero di telefono e l' indirizzo."

"Si, e io ti do il mio!"

A quel punto si scambiarono i numeri di telefono e gli indirizzi...

"Ciao Yayoi, a presto!"

"Ciao, Sanae!"

Di ritorno al parcheggio.

"Eccomi arrivoooo!"

"Finalmente! Forza ragazzi salite, che si parte!" anche il loro camionista era già arrivato.

"Davvero!" Kumi era rimasta molto colpita da questo racconto.

"Che bella storia!" anche Yukari

"Ho raccontato per filo e per segno tutto quello che è successo!"

"Ora però muoviamoci ragazze, c' è un abito da sposa a cui pensare!"

"Quando fai così, mi sembri tanto Anego!"

"Ricordatevi che per tutti i miei amici maschi sono Anego, quindi è normale che a volte dia quest' impressione. A pensarci bene per Tsubasa e le ragazze sono Sanae ... che buffo! Però devo ammettere, che da Anego mi diverto sempre molto!"

"Si vede!"

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	14. La rpova dell' abito da sposa

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 14**

**La prova dell' abito da sposa**

Poco dopo nel negozio di abiti da sposa Kumi, Yayoi e Yukari erano in attesa di Sanae, che si trovava in un' altra saletta per definire gli ultimi dettagli con le sarte.

"Ma secondo voi come sarà l' abito di Sanae?"

"Sicuramente bellissimo Kumi!"

"Ma voi avete qualche idea di come possa essere?"

"Conoscendo che tipo è Sanae, mi aspetto qualcosa di semplice e di elegante Yayoi!"

"Ma di che colore sarà Yukari? Adesso vanno di moda anche gli abiti color panna o avorio, o addirittura quelli colorati."

"Di sicuro sarà bianco Kumi!"

"La penso anch'io così Yayoi!"

"Ma perché ci stanno mettendo così tanto?" Kumi era impaziente.

"Devi aver pazienza Kumi, praticamente gliel' hanno preparato ieri e prima di mostrarcelo Sanae deve finire di vedere le ultime cose con loro e può darsi che ci sia ancora qualcosa da sistemare!"

"Visto che siamo in tema di vestiti, avete già trovato qualcosa di adatto per la cerimonia? Io non ho la più pallida idea di come vestirmi!"

"Sono andata ieri mattina a fare shopping con Jun e ho trovato un abitino molto carino, che sembra proprio perfetto per l' occasione!"

"Beata te! Nemmeno io ho ancora trovato un abito adatto!"

"Beh, se vi va, dopo potremmo andare in qualche negozietto carino e magari riuscirete a trovare qualcosa di adatto!"

"Si, ottima idea! Sono sicura che anche Sanae sarà felice di accompagnarci!"

Nel frattempo arrivò una delle commesse dell' atelier: "La signorina Nakazawa mi ha detto di dirvi che tra pochi minuti sarà pronta e che le dispiace avervi fatto aspettare così tanto!"

"Grazie! Le dica pure di stare tranquilla, che tanto non abbiamo fretta e poi non vediamo l' ora di vederla con l' abito da sposa!"

"D'accordo! Riferirò!"

Nell' altra stanza intanto Sanae stava parlando con la sarta.

"Allora Sanae che ne dici? Te lo senti su bene?"

"Si, grazie! Me lo sento proprio bene e mi piace molto come mi sta!"

"Per fortuna, che c' era già l' abito della tua taglia, così dovendo apportare solo delle piccole modifiche, siamo riuscite a preparartelo in tempo!"

"Grazie ancora!"

"Ora prova le scarpe, così vediamo se cade nel modo corretto!" le disse la sarta

"Ok!"

"La lunghezza sembrerebbe giusta, ma dimmi cosa ne pensi?"

"Va benissimo e inoltre è esattamente come lo volevo io!"

"Il velo l' hai scelto corto, se non sbaglio? Pensavi di metterlo nell' acconciatura, visto che avrai i capelli raccolti, giusto?"

"Si però per la prova, posso anche indossarlo così, non ci sono problemi!"

"Bene ora sei pronta per farti vedere dalle tue amiche!"

"Si!"

Le altre ragazze stavano ancora chiacchierando, quando si aprì la porta ed entrò Sanae, radiosa con uno splendido abito bianco, abbastanza scollato e con delle maniche a sbuffo, saltava subito agli occhi l' unica balza presente sulla vita e Sanae sembrava veramente una principessa radiosa o una damina di altri tempi.

"Allora! Perché questo silenzio? Non mi dite niente! Che ne pensate?"

"Sei bellissima Sanae e quell' abito è proprio adatto a te! Ti dona moltissimo!"

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca Kumi!"

"Anche a me!" gli fece eco Yayoi.

"Solo una cosa, hai già pensato a che tipo di gioielli indossare?"

"Non so Yukari, penso di farmi prestare qualcosa da mia madre. I miei già mi regalano l' abito da sposa e non voglio fargli spendere ancora dei soldi, tanto sono sicura di trovare qualcosa di carino da abbinarci!"

"Già e poi quell' abito è talmente bello, che qualunque cosa ci abbini starai benissimo!"

"Ma come terrai i capelli?"

"Mia madre me li tirerà all' indietro per fissarmi il velo e metterò dei fiori nei capelli!"

"Non vedo l' ora di vederti!"

"Anch'io non vedo l' ora, che arrivi quel giorno!" e sul suo volto apparve un bellissimo sorriso.

Poco dopo sempre nel negozio.

"Allora stasera te lo stiriamo e domani in mattinata puoi mandare qualcuno a ritirarlo!"

"Ok! Grazie!"

"Bene qui abbiamo finito, volete fare qualcosa di particolare adesso?"

"Dobbiamo accompagnare Kumi e Yayoi a far shopping, perché non hanno ancora un vestito adatto per il matrimonio, ti va?"

"Si, volentieri!"

Ormai era quasi sera. Le ragazze avevano finalmente finito di fare spese ed ora era giunto il momento di accomiatarsi...

"Sono felicissima! Finalmente anche noi abbiamo trovato un vestito carino per il matrimonio!"

"Si, però che fatica!" Kumi era un po' stanca.

"L' importante è che abbiate trovato qualcosa che vi piaccia!"

"Avete comprato proprio dei vestiti carini!"

"Accompagniamo Sanae a casa e poi andiamo a casa anche noi altrimenti ci daranno per disperse!"

Davanti a casa Nakazawa..

"Ciao Sanae! Buona serata!"

"Ciao!"

"A presto!"

"Ciao ragazze, a presto!"

Sulla strada del ritorno.

"Ricordatevi che domani ci troviamo appena dopo pranzo alla villa di Genzo, perché ci sono le ultime cose da sistemare!"

"Ok!"

"Saremo puntuali Yukari non preoccuparti!"

Rientrando in casa.

"Ciao a tutti, sono tornata!"

"Bentornata Sanae, c'è qualcuno che ti sta aspettando!"

"Eh! Cosa!"

"Bentornata Sanae!"

"Buonasera signora Ozora, come mai è passata?"

"Avrei bisogno di parlare con te!"

"Va bene!"

"Allora io vi lascio e intanto vado a preparare la cena."

Si accomodarono in salotto.

"Allora, cosa voleva dirmi?"

"Per prima cosa, vorrei che ci dessimo del tu e che quindi tu iniziassi a chiamarmi Natsuko!"

"D' accordo signora Ozora ... scusa Natsuko!"

"Allora dimmi, com' è andata la prova dell' abito? E' piaciuto alle tue amiche?"

"E' andata benissimo e hanno apprezzato molto la mia scelta!"

"Già ieri, quando te l' eri provato, quell' abito sembrava fatto apposta per te!"

"Grazie!"

A quel punto Natsuko prese la sua borsa e ne tirò fuori un pacchetto, che porse a Sanae.

"Tieni, questo è per te!"

"Grazie, ma non so se posso accettare!"

"Questo è da parte mia, di mio marito e di Daichi, come segno di benvenuto nella nostra famiglia. Lo so che avevamo deciso,che per le spese del matrimonio, ci avrebbe pensato Tsubasa, mentre i tuoi avrebbero provveduto al tuo abito da sposa ... però anche noi ci tenevamo a contribuire in qualche modo. Ma aprilo! Cosa aspetti?"

"Si, grazie!"

Sanae aprì il pacchetto e ci trovo all' interno una parure di perle, composta da una collana e da degli orecchini molto raffinati.

"Che ne dici? Dovrebbero stare bene col tuo abito da sposa, sempre che tu non abbia già qualcos' altro da indossare." e le sorrise.

"Grazie, sono commossa! Hai ragione sono perfetti e l' indosserò con molto piacere il giorno del matrimonio! Grazie ancora!"

Sono felice che diventi la moglie del mio Tsubasa! Ti sono sempre stata molto affezionata e ti ho sempre considerata come la figlia che non ho mai avuto!"

"Grazie, Natsuko! Ho sempre pensato che Tsubasa fosse fortunato ad averti come madre!"

E si abbracciarono.

"Mi raccomando fai rigar dritto il mio Tsubasa, che a volte ne ha proprio bisogno! Vi auguro tanta felicità! Mi dispiace solo che sarete lontani!"

"Lo farò! Ormai facciamo tutti parte della stessa famiglia!"

Così un altro giorno passò ... ormai la conta alla rovescia stava finendo, eravamo solo a meno uno dal fatidico giorno.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	15. Gli ultimi preparativi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che stanno seguendo questa storia e auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 15**

**Gli ultimi preparativi**

Il giorno successivo si sarebbe celebrato il matrimonio e tutti i ragazzi della nazionale giapponese giovanile, insieme a tutto il gruppo dei sostenitori si ritrovarono nel primo pomeriggio alla villa di Genzo...

"Allora ragazzi, facciamo il punto della situazione e poi procediamo con l' assegnazione dei compiti, in modo da lavorare nella maniera più efficiente possibile!"

Gli altri in coro: "Ok, Wakabayashi!"

"Katagiri dicci per favore a che punto sei col catering?"

"Siamo d' accordo che per l' ora stabilita porteranno i cibi e le vivande qui in villa e naturalmente ci saranno degli addetti al servizio di ristorazione che se ne occuperanno. Ieri un camion avrebbe dovuto portare i tavoli e le sedie, che oggi dovremmo piazzare ... a proposito Genzo, ieri sono poi venuti a montare il tendone?"

"Si Ishizaki, sono passati ieri nel pomeriggio. Il tendone a mio avviso e perfetto e al suo interno dovremmo riuscire a piazzare tutti i tavoli che avevamo previsto!"

"Ma era proprio necessario?"

"Per fortuna sono riuscito a recuperarlo tramite un amico di mio padre, che praticamente ce l' ha prestato. Meglio essere previdenti, non si sa mai,. Per quanto ne sappiamo noi domani potrebbe anche piovere e noi ci teniamo che tutti gli invitati rimangano all' asciutto."

"Ma non esiste un detto, sposa bagnata sposa fortunata? Forse dovremmo augurarci che piova domani!"

"Ma cosa dici Ishizaki? Così Sanae rischierebbe di rovinarsi il suo bel vestito!"

"Naturalmente scherzavo Yukari! Spero anch'io che domani sia una giornata bellissima e splenda il sole!"

"Direi di procedere in questo modo. Noi ragazzi ci occuperemo di piazzare tavoli e le sedie e a voi ragazze toccherà pulirle!"

"Lo sapevo, a noi donne tocca sempre pulire!"

"E' vero Kumi! Ma credo che per stavolta lo farò volentieri ... sono felice di poter essere utile a Tsubasa e a Sanae!"

"Già faremo un bel lavoro!"

"Forza ragazzi, non perdiamo tempo in chiacchiere e diamoci da fare!"

E tutti gli altri in coro: "Siiii!"

I ragazzi si misero al lavoro e dopo due ore circa riuscirono a sistemare il tutto.

"Abbiamo fatto davvero un buon lavoro Wakabayashi!"

"Già, ormai siamo pronti per il grande giorno! Speriamo che Tsubasa e Sanae ne siano contenti!"

"Di sicuro saranno contentissimi di come abbiamo allestito il tutto. Se non sapessi che siamo stati noi gli autori di tutto ciò, penserei che ci abbiamo pensato dei professionisti del mestiere!"

"Allora se per caso ci va male come calciatori, potremmo sempre occuparci di organizzare matrimoni per campare!"

Tutti gli altri: "Cosa dici Aoi!"

E Ishizaki tirando un pugnetto ad Aoi: "Piantala scemo! Dobbiamo impegnarci al massimo per diventare anche noi dei giocatori professionisti degni di giocare con giocatori del calibro di Tsubasa, per continuare ad affiancarlo nella nazionale giapponese e raggiungere il nostro obiettivo di vincere la Coppa del Mondo!"

"Ben detto Ishizaki! Ormai è venuto anche per noi il momento di affacciarci sul palcoscenico del calcio professionistico, perché è vero Tsubasa forse calcisticamente parlando si trova su un altro pianeta, ma anche noi scontrandoci e giocando insieme a lui siamo migliorati, diventando giocatori degni di rispetto. E a parte quelli che probabilmente giocheranno all' estero, noi che restiamo in Giappone finiremo per lo scontrarci e sfidandoci tra di noi sono sicuro che miglioreremo ancora!"

"Non vedo l' ora! Ci batteremo per portare la nostra squadra alla vittoria del campionato nazionale!" affermò Misugi.

"Ma questo significa che tutti noi abbiamo trovato un ingaggio in una squadra della J-League?" chiese Matsuyama

"Ebbene si! Pensa che io, Ishizaki e Misaki, giocheremo tutti e tre nello Jubilo Iwata la squadra della nostra città...Misaki naturalmente prima dovrà fare della riabilitazione!"

"Sarà bellissimo giocare con voi!"

"Grazie a te sono sicuro che saremo fortissimi!"

"Visto che qui lo spazio non manca, che ne dite di giocare una piccola partitella tra di noi?"

"Per una volta hai avuto una buona idea Aoi ... facciamo le squadre e giochiamo. Abbiamo proprio bisogno di svagarci dopo tutta la faticaccia di oggi."

"Allora io sarò l' arbitro, mentre Kumi e Yayoi saranno i guardalinee .. .non vorrete mica divertirvi solo voi!" disse Yukari.

"Uffi le donne, sono sempre tra i piedi!"

"Cosa vorresti dire Ishizaki!"

Ishizaki pensando tra sé: "Mannaggia stavolta l' ho combinata grossa, mi sa che si è arrabbiata sul serio!"

E così Yukari si mise a litigare con Ishizaki ... ma ad un certo punto della conversazione.

"Cribbio, me ne sono proprio dimenticato! Devo scappare, è anche tardi!"

"Ma cosa blateri Ishizaki? Cos' è che ti sei dimenticato?"

"Devo passare in gioielleria a ritirare le fedi per il matrimonio e sono in tremendo ritardo!"

"Sei sempre il solito sbadato! Cos' aspetti! Datti una mossa!"

"Ciao ragazzi, corro alla gioielleria! Ci vediamo domani al matrimonio, mi raccomando cercate di essere puntuali."

"Muoviti!"

Ishizaki per fortuna riuscì a passare in tempo dal gioielliere e a ritirare le fedi e poi fece ritorno al J-Village dove incontrò Misaki.

"Bentornato! Com'è andata?"

"Tutto bene per fortuna! Ora le metto in un posto sicuro e vado a mangiare."

"Si, è meglio! Nel refettorio troverai la tua cena in caldo!"

"Grazie! A dopo!"

E sul J-Village calò la notte.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	16. La promessa mantenuta

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 16**

**La promessa mantenuta**

Quel giorno Tsubasa e Sanae si recarono all' ospedale per fare visita a Yoshiko, la fidanzata di Matsuyama , che purtroppo non avrebbe potuto partecipare alle nozze.

All' ospedale...

"Permesso! Disturbiamo!"

Tsubasa e Sanae entrarono nella stanza di Yoshiko.

"Prego! Siete i benvenuti! Matsuyama mi aveva detto che sareste passati e non vedevo l' ora di vedervi per farvi anch'io i miei più sinceri auguri di persona!"

"Grazie!"

"Accomodatevi pure! Là ci sono delle sedie, prendetele pure!"

"Grazie!"

"Ci dispiace molto che tu non possa essere presente al matrimonio, ma sappiamo che sei ancora convalescente dopo il grave incidente stradale che hai avuto, e ti auguriamo di cuore di riprenderti al più presto!" disse Sanae.

"Grazie! Ormai non credo che non manchi molto, spero che mi dimettano tra una decina di giorni!"

"Siamo stati tutti molto in pensiero per te e quando Matsuyama ci ha portato in campo la notizia del tuo risveglio dal coma, ci siamo sentiti tutti molto sollevati."

"Mi dispiace di avervi fatti preoccupare tutti!"

"A dir la verità sono io che dovrei scusarmi con te per non essere riuscita a passare prima, ma tra la guida del gruppo dei tifosi e i preparativi per il matrimonio, sono stata occupatissima!"

"Ma cosa dici? Ci mancherebbe altro! Il tuo posto era allo stadio per sostenere Tsubasa e gli altri! Matsuyama mi ha raccontato che coi tuoi amici hai creato un bellissimo gruppo di sostenitori che hanno sostenuto la nazionale giapponese giovanile dalle qualificazioni fino al mondiale vero e proprio disputatosi in Giappone. Ma credo che tu e i tuoi amici, probabilmente, vi sareste recati anche all' estero nella prima sede che era stata decisa!"

"Si di sicuro! Purtroppo in quel paese c' è ancora la guerra civile, ma speriamo che il messaggio di pace pronunciato da Tsubasa giunga fin lì e anche negli altri paesi dove ci sono le guerre...forse può sembrare una cosa banale desiderare la pace, ma io penso che sia la cosa più difficile al mondo da realizzare!"

"Ho detto quelle parole, perché ci credo fermamente, anche se qualcuno probabilmente avrà pensato, che sono un inguaribile buonista, ma sono convinto che anche il gioco del calcio a modo suo possa contribuire a portare la pace nel mondo ... in fondo spesso un pallone riesce a riunire nel gioco anche bambini appartenenti a fazioni contrapposte, che crescendo diventeranno uomini capaci di rispettarsi e di convivere civilmente e so per esperienza personale, che gli avversari possono diventare anche dei cari amici ... infatti ho affrontato praticamente quasi tutti i giocatori della squadra giapponese, che non erano miei compagni nella Nankatsu, ma insieme siamo calcisticamente cresciuti e anche come persone, tipo Hyuga, che sembrava odiare tutti e non avere amici, siamo riusciti a creare un gruppo molto affiatato, in cui grazie al contributo di tutti siamo riusciti a vincere al WY e adesso cercheremo di vincere anche la Coppa del Mondo!"

"E' vero, hai ragione Tsubasa! Anche il gioco del calcio, può portare un po' di speranza nel mondo e in quei paesi, dove purtroppo c' è molto povertà attraverso lo sport del calcio, ma non solo, tanti ragazzini vengono salvati da un avvenire probabilmente peggiore."

"Concordo! Noi siamo fortunati a vivere in un paese in pace!"

"Pensa che c' è stato il serio rischio, che il mondiale venisse sospeso o addirittura annullato, menomale che poi la Federazione Gioca Calcio giapponese è riuscito ad organizzarlo in extremis!"

"Sarebbe stato proprio un peccato se l' avessero annullato!"

"Abbiamo sconfitto perfino la sfortuna, che sembrava perseguitarci! Anche, se a dir la verità non ho mai creduto alle previsioni di quell' indovina a cui Kumi dava tanto peso e credo di aver chiaramente dimostrato in finale, lottando con le unghie e coi denti, che solo noi siamo artefici del nostro futuro!"

"Ma se non sbaglio quella vostra amica con l' indovina è venuta subito qui in ospedale, non appena hanno saputo della notizia del mio incidente .. .ricordo, che quando Matsuyama me l' ha detto mi sono un po' stupita, perché all' inizio non avevo capito il motivo della loro presenza. Mi sono anche un po' risentita, quando mi sono risvegliata e lei mi ha detto che probabilmente ero 'l' angelo della squadra giapponese', al massimo posso essere ' l' angelo di Matsuyama' ... ma credo che il vero angelo della squadra giapponese sia Sanae, che ha sostenuto i nostri giocatori credendo in loro, anche quando le condizioni sembravano essere le più avverse!"

Sanae arrossendo: "Grazie! Sono felice di essere riuscita a sostenerli e poi in questo modo, mi sono sentita più vicina a Tsubasa!"

"Anch'io ho sempre pensato che lei grazie all' energia che è riuscita ad infonderci con il suo tifo, sia in un certo senso l' angelo della nazionale! Anche se preferisco pensare che sia il mio angelo ... anche perché so che quest' idea di riformare la vecchia compagine della tifoseria le è venuta dopo che ci siamo rivisti in Brasile. Credo che in questo modo ci siamo sentiti molto più vicini."

"Si, a me è sembrato di fare un salto nel passato e di tornare al periodo in cui eravamo ragazzini."

"So che tutti i ragazzi della nazionale ti chiamano Anego, però il tuo vero nome è Sanae."

"Mi chiamano così perché io sono il capo e una volta mi distinguevo per frasi del tipo 'Come osi opporti al capo?' "

"Certo che hai sempre avuto un bel caratterino!" E rise.

"Tutti la temono, ma con me diventa quasi un agnellino ... anche se quando deve dirmi qualcosa, non me lo manda certo a dire. Ma è così che mi piace! Pensa che per sostenermi nella prima partita ufficiale, che ho disputato contro la Shutetsu è stata in piedi una notte intera per cucirmi una bandiera con la scritta "Fight Tsubasa!" e mi ha sostenuto per tutta la partita urlando a squarciagola e sventolando quella bandiera per tutta la durata della partita.. Devo ammettere che quando è arrivata allo stadio sventolandola, mi sono sentito parecchio emozionato, perché era la prima volta che una persona si dava così tanto da fare per tifare per me!"

"Ma che bella storia! Matsuyama mi aveva accennato qualcosa, ma non sapevo che le cose fossero andate in questo modo. Ed ora invece vi sposate e sono sicura, che insieme sarete una squadra vincente."

"Grazie!"

Poco dopo la giovane coppia salutò Yoshiko e si avviò verso casa.

"A proposito la sfida personale con Genzo l' hai vinta tu, segnandogli il primo goal per la Nankatsu durante quella memorabile partita, ma credo che lui prima o poi ti chiederà la rivincita."

"Per me non sarebbe un problema, infatti mi piacerebbe battermi ancora con lui, come contro ogni altro avversario incontrato nel corso della mia carriera. Perché è anche grazie a loro se sono arrivato dove sono adesso!"

"Però a volte ci penso, e dico che se noti con le tue sfide, bene o male, va sempre a finire allo stesso modo. I tuoi avversari all' inizio quasi ti detestano, poi si battono con te e sembra che sfidando te subiscano una specie di catarsi e si ritrovino poi a stimarti ed ad esserti amici. Penso che sia molto bello, anche se è indiscutibile che chiunque pratichi questo tipo di sport riesca a conoscere un mucchio di persone, che a lungo andare diventino poi amiche e che anche a distanza di anni rimanga comunque un certo tipo di legame. Ti confesso una cosa da piccola, avrei voluto giocare a calcio pure io."

"Davvero! Infatti Ishizaki, mi ha raccontato qualcosa in proposito, di una certa sfida svoltasi tra i pulcini della Nankatsu e quelli della Shutetsu!"

"Mi ha raccontato tutto, di come tu bisticciassi con Genzo, che credeva che tu fossi un maschietto e che in realtà sei stata tu la prima persona a segnare a Genzo, che già all' epoca dei pulcini si credeva un fenomeno di portiere." E scoppiò a ridere.

"Bene, vorrà dire che quando avrò bisogno mi darai una mano con gli allenamenti! Ma sei ancora capace di giocare a calcio?"

"Cosa vorresti dire? Chi credi che abbai insegnato ad Atsushi a giocare a calcio!"

"Tu, ovviamente!"

"Guarda, che io non te l' ho mai detto perché pensavo che magari ti potesse dare fastidio il fatto che sapessi giocare a pallone ... sai la solita storia 'il calcio non è un gioco da femminucce', mi sembrava quasi di invadere qualcosa di quasi sacro per te."

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Ti ho sempre visto come una ragazza speciale e diversa dalle altre e sapere che tu riesci a capire quello che provo mentre gioco, mi fa sentire che davvero siamo uniti."

"E' vero, quando giochi è come, se scendessi in campo anch'io con te provo le tue stesse sensazioni e soffro insieme a te."

"Ma guarda in quel campetto! C' è qualcuno che ha dimenticato un pallone ... visto che sei in pantaloni, che ne dici di fare due tiri? Mi piacerebbe proprio vedere come te la cavi!"

"D' accordo, raccolgo la tua sfida! Ma sappi che nonostante sia un po' fuori forma non mi farò battere tanto facilmente!"

Sistemarono il pallone a centrocampo.

"Coraggio fatti sotto Sanae!"

"Arrivo!"

Il duello si fece molto combattuto, sopraggiunsero entrambi sulla palla, ma alla fine fu Tsubasa a conquistarla, mentre Sanae lo marcava molto da vicino ... ad un certo punto Sanae riuscì a toccare la palla ed ad allontanarla da Tsubasa. .. solo che ricadde tra le braccia di Tsubasa...

"Hai visto che sono riuscita a toglierti la palla Tsubasa!" Ridendo.

"In effetti non sei male nemmeno come calciatore!"

"Cos' aspetti non vai a riprenderla!"

"No, perché preferisco abbracciare te!"

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	17. Ancora sfide

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 17**

**Ancora sfide**

Quella notte Tsubasa non riuscì a dormire, il pensiero che l' indomani avrebbe sposato la sua amata Sanae lo rendeva euforico e così alle sei e mezza si alzò e decise di andare a correre per sciogliere un po' la tensione.

"Non ce la facevo più a stare in casa ... tra poche ore saremo finalmente sposati! Ho deciso voglio farmi la scalinata, che porta al belvedere palleggiando e magari, guardando il panorama riuscirò a rilassarmi un pochino!"

Dopo una decina di minuti...

"Ecco questo è l' ultimo palleggio e ora uno scatto fino al belvedere ... che splendido panorama e laggiù si vede anche la villa di Genzo, tra poche ore saremo lì a festeggiare tutti insieme!"

Pochi minuti dopo mentre si stava godendo il panorama, Tsubasa si vide arrivare un pallone a tutta velocità proveniente dalla villa di Wakabayashi, con grande abilità riuscì a stopparlo, nonostante la forte velocità.

"Cavoli, ci è mancato poco che mi prendesse in pieno! Ma c'è scritto qualcosa 'Ricordi? Aspetto ancora la mia rivincita e quindi ti attendo al campetto della Nankatsu per aggiustare i conti. Wakabayashi. PS Sto aspettando la risposta nel cortile della mia villa, quindi basta che mi rinvii il pallone e saprò che avrai accettato la sfida!"

"Certo che accetto! Rieccoti la palla Wakabayashi...!"

Ed eseguì un tirò formidabile, che come era successo tanti anni prima, giunse nella villa di Wakabayashi, che lo vide giungere dal cielo...

"Ecco, lo sapevo che avrebbe accettato! Ma stavolta non mi prenderà più di sorpresa...!"

E lo bloccò.

"Bene, gli altri ci aspettano già al campo! Stavolta farò di tutto per non essere sconfitto!"

In quel momento al belvedere apparve Ishizaki.

"Ciao capitano! Sapevo che stamattina saresti stato un po' teso, quindi abbiamo deciso di aiutarti a trovare un modo per rilassarti i nervi e visto, che Wakabayashi ci teneva ad avere una sua rivincita personale, abbiamo deciso di prendere due piccioni con una fava."

Tsubasa un po' sorpreso: "Grazie allora! Comunque questa scena, mi sembra di averla già vissuta!"

"Bene, andiamo a fare un bel tuffo nel passato!"

Ad un certo punto ad un incroci incontrarono Sanae.

"Sei qui Sanae!"

"Manca ancora un po' di tempo e così ho deciso di fare una bella passeggiata per rilassarmi!"

"Questo non l' avevo previsto! Siete tutte due nervosetti a quanto pare!...Ti comunico, che Wakabayashi ha appena chiesto Tsubasa la rivincita per quella sfida disputatosi tanti anni fa e tra poco si sfideranno di nuovo al campetto della Nankatsu!"

"Ti andrebbe di venire con noi Sanae? Mi farebbe piacere essere sostenuto dal tuo tifo!"

"Verrei volentieri, però se volete ricreare l' atmosfera di una volta io non ero presente, infatti ho assistito solo alla sfida ufficiale del torneo tra le due scuole."

"Non ti preoccupare, tanto abbiamo apportato delle varianti per renderla più interessante e poi considerando che Tsubasa ci tiene tanto, dovresti farlo contento! Tanto durerà meno di dieci minuti...se non sbaglio dobbiamo partecipare tutti ad un matrimonio oggi!"

"Già!"

Intanto dall' altra parte della strada apparve Wakabayashi col pallone della sfida in mano...

"Ciao ragazzi! Scusate, ma non resisto ... prendi questo Tsubasa!" Ed eseguì un tiro fortissimo in direzione di Tsubasa...

Tsubasa stoppò la palla in mezza-rovesciata, proprio mentre stava sopraggiungendo un autobus e rinviò il pallone a Wakabayashi facendolo passare sotto l' autobus in corsa ... Wakabayashi lo parò.

"Speravo proprio che andasse così! Bene ora è giunto il momento della mia rivincita!"

Poi raggiunsero tutti insieme il campetto di allenamento e li trovarono tutti i giocatori della nazionale giovanile e Ishizaki, come al solito si mise ad illustrare quello che stava per accadere.

"Bene Tsubasa, ora ti spiego come si svolgerà la tua sfida con Wakabayashi. Lui si apposterà in quella porta, mentre tu dovrai partire dalla porta del lato opposto e dribblare tutti i giocatori della nazionale giapponese per poi provare a segnare a Wakabayashi. Che ne dici?"

"Va bene Ishizaki! Lo sai che le sfide mi piacciono e di certo non mi tirerò in dietro!"

Sanae ebbe il compito di dare inizio alla sfida ... Tsubasa partì in quarta e con la solita maestria riuscì a dribblare tutti e quanti i giocatori della squadra giapponese per poi trovarsi solo di fronte alla porta di Wakabayashi, allora scagliò uno dei suoi celeberrimi tiri ad effetto ...Wakabayashi respinse di punto ma senza trattenere, la palla giunse a Tsubasa, che si elevò in rovesciata segnando al suo amico.

"Evviva Tsubasa ce l' ha fatta!"

Tsubasa si avvicinò al suo amico e gli tese la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

"Grazie! A quanto pare mi hai battuto di nuovo!"

"Non potevi certo pensare, che perdessi davanti a Sanae e in una giornata così importante per noi! Comunque le sfide con te mi divertono sempre molto e spero che la prossima volta ci scontreremo sul palcoscenico del calcio internazionale!"

"Si, ma non mi batterai!" ribatté Wakabayashi.

"Ciao ragazzi, io corro a preparami ci vediamo dopo!"

E tutti gli altri: "Ciao, Anego!"

Tra poche ore si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia e tutti andarono a casa ad agghindarsi per l' occasione.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	18. Ognuno per la sua strada

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che stanno seguendo questa storia e auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Dopo il World Youth"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 18**

**Ognuno per la sua strada**

Sanae fece il suo ritorno a casa e dopo una rapidissima doccia era pronta per iniziare a vestirsi per le sue nozze con Tsubasa.

Sua madre le sistemò i capelli e la truccò leggermente, così che poté procedere ad indossare il suo abito da sposa e per finire la parure, dono di nozze dei signori Ozora.

Anche Tsubasa fece ritorno a casa sua...

"Ma dov' eri finito Tsubasa? Oggi ti sposi ricordi ... non vorrai mica presentarti in chiesa conciato a quel modo?"

"Certo che no mamma! Mi faccio una doccia e poi indosserò l' abito per la cerimonia!"

"Su cara, evidentemente era un po' agitato e l' unico modo per rilassarsi era quello di uscire col suo amico pallone!"

"A dir la verità i ragazzi della nazionale giapponese, mi hanno preparato un' ennesima sorpresa .. .pensate che io e Genzo ci siamo sfidati al campetto di allenamento della Nankatsu, proprio com' era successo tanti anni fa il primo giorno, che siamo arrivati a Nankatsu!"

"Ricordo che quel giorno stavamo traslocando e tu sei scappato via senza aiutarmi a sistemare!"

"Hai ragione mamma, ti chiedo scusa anche se con un po' di ritardo! Ma l' idea di poter sfidare Genzo, che già all' epoca era conosciuto in tutto il Giappone e di poter giocar finalmente in un club di calcio, mi elettrizzava troppo! E poi oggi, come quel giorno mi sono divertito un casino e purtroppo per Genzo, non è riuscito a riprendersi ancora la sua rivincita. Tuttavia credo che prima o poi ci incontreremo magari in Champion League, in quanto sono molto attirato dal calcio europeo e più avanti potrei decidere di andare a giocare in uno di quei campionati."

"Si, però ora sbrigati figliolo! Da che mondo è mondo è la sposa, che si deve fare aspettare mica lo sposo!"

"Dimenticavo alla sfida ha assistito anche Sanae!"

"Ma lo sposo non dovrebbe vedere la sposa il giorno delle nozze1 Dicono che porti male!"

"Ma cosa dici mamma! Non credo a queste cose, il nostro matrimonio si rafforzerà solo grazie al nostro amore e al nostro impegno reciproco e ti assicuro che entrambi abbiamo tutte le intenzioni di impegnarci al massimo perché il nostro legame si rafforzi sempre di più!"

"Tsubasa ha ragione Natrsuko!"

"Bene, ora è meglio che mi sbrighi, altrimenti sarò davvero io ad arrivare in ritardo. Voi siete tutti pronti?"

"Si, come puoi vedere!"

Comparve anche Daichi.

"Ciao fratellone! Sono quasi pronto anch'io, devo solo sistemarmi la cravatta, ma proprio non ci riesco! Papino, me la dai una mano per favore!"

"Vieni qui piccoletto, che ci penso io!"

Squillò il campanello, erano Roberto e Ishizaki.

"Buongiorno a tutti! I testimoni dello sposo sono arrivati!"

"Ma non ti sei ancora cambiato? Scommetto, che ti sei fatto ancora una corsetta prima di tornare a casa! Sei davvero molto emozionato ... ma non è possibile, neanche con la sfida di prima, sei riuscito a rilassarti!"

"Non è vero! Ora sono molto più rilassato! Ishizaki hai portato le fedi?"

"Sono quì, al sicuro!"

"Allora ci vediamo tra dieci minuti!"

Nel frattempo a casa Nakazawa giunsero Yayoi e Yukari...

"Ragazze eccomi! Sono pronta!"

"Sei bellissima!"

"Ed i capelli pettinati in questo modo ti donano molto!"

"Che c'è? Perché ridi Sanae?"

"Rido, perché stamattina Wakabayashi ha chiesto la rivincita a Tsubasa...e la sfida si è svolta al vecchio campetto della Nankatsu ... casualmente ho assistito anch'io ... Tsubasa è stato fantastico ed è riuscito a segnare a Wakabayashi con un magnifico goal in rovesciata!...Mi vien da ridere, ancora una volta il pallone è riuscito ad essere presente anche il giorno delle nostre nozze e la cosa non mi dispiace affatto!"

Poco dopo tutti gli invitati raggiunsero la chiesa e all' interno Tsubasa, aspettava con impazienza la sua sposa, che giunse con un quarto d' ora di ritardo.

Poi partì la marcia nuziale ed entrò Daichi col cuscino, dove erano state adagiate le fedi nuziali e poi apparve Sanae al braccio di suo padre.

Tutti si girarono per ammirare la sposa e anche Tsubasa non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

La sposa procedeva lentamente e poi raggiunse l' altare, a quel punto suo padre diede la mano di Sanae a Tsubasa ed ebbe inizio la cerimonia.

"Oggi ci siamo qui riuniti per celebrare le nozze di Tsubasa e di Sanae, quindi adesso invito gli sposi a scambiarsi le fedi e le promesse nuziali!"

Tsubasa e Sanae si scambiarono le fedi e pronunciarono le formule di rito ... e dopo ciò il celebrante gli chiese, se desiderassero dirsi qualcosa di personale e i due giovani annuirono.

"Sanae, non riesco nemmeno ad esprimere con le parole la gioia che provo in questo momento sposandoti. So di avere molti difetti, ma sono sicuro di amarti e farò di tutto per renderti felice, perché in passato ti ho già fatto soffrire troppo. Ora noi due siamo una famiglia! Ti amo!"

"Tsubasa, anch'io sto provando una grande felicità e finalmente vedo concretizzarsi un sogno, che ho sempre avuto nel mio cuore. Sposandomi tu mi rendi già molto felice e sono sicura che costruendo la nostra famiglia insieme giorno dopo giorno, ci renderemo felici a vicenda. Ti amo anch' io!"

A quel punto il celebrante disse: "Per il potere conferitomi dalla Chiesa vi dichiaro marito e moglie! Puoi baciare la sposa!"

Tsubasa sollevò il velo di Sanae, l' abbracciò e si baciarono.

"Signori, sono lieto di presentarvi il signore e la signora Ozora!"

Un applauso scoppiò spontaneo e tutti uscirono dalla chiesa in attesa degli sposi.

Tsubasa prese sotto braccio Sanae e sorridenti si diressero fuori dalla chiesa, dove furono sommersi da una pioggia di riso.

Tsubasa sollevando Sanae, che rideva: "Siamo sposati!"

"Su ragazzi, prepariamoci a fare una bella foto ricordo!"

Gli sposi naturalmente erano in primo piano...

Il ricevimento alla villa di Wakabayashi andò benissimo. I ragazzi avevano fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, che venne apprezzato dagli sposi.

Il bouquet finì nelle mani di Yukari col conseguente imbarazzo di Ishizaki, che proprio in quel momento si defilò.

Visto che lo spazio non mancava, ci scapparono anche due tiri col pallone.

Da quel momento Tsubasa e Sanae iniziarono a percorrere la loro strada insieme e anche ogni ragazzo della nazionale giapponese, iniziò a percorrere la propria, perché ormai erano tutti cresciuti ed era arrivato il momento per tutti di entrare nel mondo degli adulti.

Qualche giorno dopo a tutti arrivò la foto di gruppo, fatta davanti alla Chiesa e ricordo di quel giorno in cui due dei loro amici più cari si erano sposati.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

_Questa è stata la prima storia che ho scritto ed è quella a cui tengo di più in assoluto ed il caso ha voluto che si componesse di diciotto capitoli, esattamente il numero dei volumetti che compongono il 'Capitan Tsubasa World Youth Hen'._

_L' ho scritta perché mi sono sempre chiesta cosa fosse accaduto tra il momento della proposta di matrimonio di Tsubasa e Sanae e l' ultima foto che ritrae tutti a cerimonia conclusa._

_Ho sempre tifato per loro due e le loro nozze mi hanno fatto un immenso piacere, spero di avervi trasmesso questa mia gioia attraverso le semplici parole di questa fan-fiction._

_Grazie ancora!_

_Sanae78 aka Chiara_


End file.
